Avatar la Leyenda de Korra: Libro 5 Confrontación
by DianaFigueira10
Summary: Kuvira fue encarcelada por sus graves actos. Mientras Asami y Korra se encontraban de vacaciones en el mundo espiritual, luego de dos semanas, regresaron a Ciudad República. Korra hará su primera visita a Kuvira en la cárcel, esta está retenida en una cárcel a los alrededores de Ciudad República. La joven avatar no se imagina todos los problemas que está a punto de enfrentar.
1. Capítulo 1: Enfrentamiento

_Notas de la autora: ¡Hola! Espero que estén bien. Ya por fin he publicado este libro 5 de Korra, espero que les guste, comenten y disfrútenlo. Estará dividido en varios capítulos, no se preocupen, vendrá más :3_

Kuvira fue encarcelada por sus graves actos. Mientras Asami y Korra se encontraban de vacaciones en el mundo espiritual, luego de dos semanas, regresaron a Ciudad República muy descansadas y reconfortadas. Asami decidió ayudar con la ampliación de la ciudad. Korra decidió que hará su primera visita a Kuvira en la cárcel, ésta está retenida en una cárcel a los alrededores lejanos de Ciudad República, dentro de una celda especial de platino, alejada de cualquier cosa con la que pueda hacer uso de su control.

Al llegar, la chica revolvía sus propios pensamientos pensando qué iba a decir, cómo iba a reaccionar Kuvira, cómo la encontraría o de qué hablarían, pero se rindió y empezó a caminar hacia el imponente muro de platino que cubría la cárcel. Al entrar las miradas de todos los reclusos y guardias eran clavados en aquella de los ojos azules, botas marrones y vestimenta azul de la tribu del agua. Una vez en el área de máxima seguridad, los guardias se sorprendieron ante tal visita, preguntándose qué hacía ahí.

—Quiero ver a Kuvira. —Dijo directamente a uno de los guardias.

—¿Está segura, Avatar Korra? —Respondió el guardia dudosamente.

—Completamente.

—¿Lleva alguna cosa o prenda de metal? —Dice el guardia examinándola con la mirada.

—No. —Responde mirándose a sí misma para confirmar lo dicho.

El guardia asintió y la guió hasta la celda donde se encontraba la prisionera sin dudar de la joven. Parece que las personas la respetaban mucho más desde que derrotó a "La Gran Unificadora" se habían retractado de lo mal que pensaban de ella tras su ausencia por la recuperación luego de la batalla con Zaheer. Al llegar a la celda, Korra tomó una gran bocanada de aire mientras el guardia la miraba esperando su aprobación.

—No quiero que absolutamente nadie se entere de esta visita ni de las futuras. ¿Entendido?

—Como diga. —Responde él firmemente.

Aquel guardia procedió a introducir la llave en la ranura de la puerta que aislaba a Kuvira de los demás. Tan solo tenía a su disposición una cama, un lavamanos, un inodoro sucio y un bombillo a medio prender. El ambiente era carente de calor, muy espacioso por las pocas cosas que poseía la celda y se percibía la soledad extrema que causaba.

—Tienes visita. —Avisó el guardia con tono frío. Se nota que no es querida aquí, por obvias razones.

Al entrar, Korra quedó un poco incómoda al ver a aquella mujer sentada en la esquina de la celda mirando fijamente al vacío, como si su mente fuera libre pero su cuerpo todavía siguiera apresado en aquel lugar. Cuando ésta se dio cuenta de que alguien entraba a su celda desvió su mirada hacia la chica, unos segundos después reaccionó al ver que se trataba de la mismísima Avatar Korra, acomodándose en el lugar donde se encontraba, el avatar se acercó hacia ella mientras el guardia cerraba la puerta.

—Viniste a verme, que grata sorpresa. —Dijo Kuvira rompiendo el silencio, con voz ronca debido a falta de habla durante casi dos semanas.

—¿Nadie más ha venido a verte? —Preguntó dudosamente.

—¿Quién crees que lo haría? —Señaló con un tono sarcástico.

Korra quedó sin palabras al darse cuenta de que su pregunta había sido absurda pero la respuesta lo podría compensar.

—Yo. —Dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa, sentándose para quedar al mismo nivel que ella, viendo como su mirada se suavizaba.

—Y... ¿Qué te trajo aquí? —Preguntó humildemente.

—Sabes… Nadie cree en tu arrepentimiento, piensan que eres un monstruo. Pero yo no pienso eso. En las pequeñas vacaciones que tomé, me di el tiempo para pensar las cosas, yo sé que estás arrepentida y estoy aquí para darte una segunda oportunidad. —Respondió en tono sutil.

—¿Y por qué sólo tú piensas eso?, no soy digna de que el Avatar se apiade de mí. Tienes muchas cosas más importantes que hacer, en vez de estar aquí perdiendo tu valioso tiempo al visitarme... —Dijo dándose cuenta de la situación.

—Porque yo aquel día en el mundo espiritual vi a la verdadera Kuvira, detrás de aquella mujer con su imponente armadura de metal, vi a la capitana que conocí 3 años atrás, lo dolida y frustrada que podía llegar a estar para que no le sucediera a su nación lo mismo que a ella... —Le confesó—. Lo único que los demás ven, es como se le salió todo esto de las manos y cómo las cosas terminaron mal. —Siguió haciéndole ver el verdadero punto de vista de la situación.

—Ese es un buen punto. Creo que debería agradecerte... Sé, que ahora estoy más sola que nunca, el hombre que amo me odia... Y, ¿cómo no hacerlo? después de lo que le hice, no lo merezco. Pero en ese momento estaba tan sedienta de poder, que me segué completamente. Pensé que su muerte valdría la pena para matar a las únicas personas que me impedían la conquista de Ciudad República. Pero verlos a todos bien, saliendo de ahí sin un rasguño, no sé lo que había sido peor... Que en ese momento pudieran detener mis planes, o que fuera odiada por la única persona que llegué a querer realmente, la que siempre me apoyó y ayudó en todo... El único que creyó en mí... —Dijo sintiéndose mal consigo misma, agachando la cabeza en signo de dolor.

—No pierdas las esperanzas tan pronto, el asunto de Baatar todavía se puede resolver. Estoy segura que no te ha olvidado.

—¿En serio lo crees? —Susurra levantando la mirada hacia la chica.

—Sí, eso creo... Hablaré con él más adelante para ver si puede venir a verte y resolver sus problemas. No será nada fácil, pero hay que hacer el intento, ahora puedo ver que en verdad lo amas. ¿No? —Dijo la chica con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—En serio, gracias Korra. Él es el único que podría alegrar mis devastadores días en prisión. Aparte de ti, que haces que pase un rato agradable.

—Pues, entonces por qué no hacerlo más seguido. Podría venir una vez por semana, ¿te parece bien?

—Estaría estupendo. No estaría mal que alguien me visitara. —Comenta notándose todavía el dolor en cada una de sus palabras.— ¿Te... tienes que ir? —Pregunta algo triste.

—No tengo nada interesante que hacer ahorita. Así que me podría quedar un rato más si así lo deseas...

—Claro. Me podrías contar como va todo el asunto de la reconstrucción de Ciudad República. —Comenta. Aunque es algo un poco irónico.

—Sería buen tema...

—Ven, siéntate. —La mujer se decide levantar del mugriento suelo e instantáneamente Korra hace lo mismo siguiéndola para dirigirse al otro lado, donde le señala a la chica una silla, en ella se sienta Korra y Kuvira en la cama.

—Bueno, por lo que me dijo Tenzin, no habrá una reconstrucción, sino una ampliación. Sería una pérdida de tiempo intentar reconstruir toda la ciudad. —Empieza Korra.— Asami, estará trabajando sola en ese proyecto por un tiempo, mientras que Varrick vuelve de su luna de miel con Zhu Li... —Ella misma sonríe recordando tal pareja.

—Espera un momento, ¿Varrick y Zhu Li se casaron? —Pregunta Kuvira asombrada.

—¡Sí!, ¿no lo sabías? —Responde la chica.

—No, no lo sabía... Que extraño que el jefe se case con su asistente... Varrick no parece de esos sujetos que se preocupen por el amor. —Comenta un tanto extrañada por la situación, pero a la vez feliz por la linda pareja—. Pero, creo que nunca terminas de conocer bien a las personas. Me alegra que haya encontrado el amor y se haya casado. Zhu Li es una buena mujer. Lo defendió ante mí y se atrevió a sabotear el arma por él... —Afirma imaginándolos juntos y felices, tal y como ella quisiera estar con Baatar. De pronto recuerda su situación, y le cambia la expresión del rostro por completo, ahora se torna depresivo y pensativo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunta Korra a la mujer que alguna vez le llamaron "Tirana" al ver el cambio repentino de su estado de ánimo.

—Nada... Sólo me acordé de la miseria en la que me encuentro. —Le respondió.

—No te preocupes, es mejor que no pienses mucho en ello, te hará sentir peor… —Le recomienda por su propio bien.

—¿Cómo no voy a pensar en ello si va a ser mi tormento durante 10 años?

—Pero recuerda que con buen comportamiento puedes salir mucho antes. O en libertad condicional... Además, yo te puedo ayudar también con eso, puedo hablar con el Presidente Raiko para que acorte tu sentencia.

—Está bien... ahorita no hablemos de eso, sigamos con el tema... —Dice Kuvira calmándose un poco.

—Bueno, como desees. Por cierto, el príncipe Wu eliminó la monarquía, ahora la nación elegirá a su Presidente, y cada estado tendría un Gobernador independiente.

—¡¿En serio?! Eso es excelente. Espero que de verdad hagan del Reino Tierra un lugar mejor. —Comenta recordando todo lo malo que había hecho, pero en ese momento no le dio mucha importancia para no arruinar el momento.

—Sí, es en pequeño paso a un gran futuro. —Comenta Korra con aires de esperanza.

Siguen hablando por un buen rato sobre todos los asuntos mundiales. Hasta que por último le dice que la familia Beifong volvió a Zao-Fu y reconstruyeron las cúpulas. Luego de dos horas, concluye la visita de Korra.

—Bueno, creo que eso es todo, ya es tarde y me tengo que ir. —Comenta Korra

—Me agradó mucho tu visita, te espero la semana que viene. Fue entretenida la conversación, gracias. —Agradece Kuvira con una sonrisa.

—¡Hasta la semana que viene!

—Adiós. —Se despide mientras Korra sale por la puerta, el guardia ve a la prisionera con una mirada suave y le esboza una pequeña sonrisa, dejándola de nuevo encerrada y sola en su celda. Lo que la extrañó mucho por todas las veces que la había tratado fría e indiferente, pero no le quiso dar importancia.

La joven Avatar ya no se encuentra en aquel lugar lo que significa que el sufrimiento de la reclusa vuelve. Es hora de salir al patio para las actividades de servicio diarias. Todos están camino al lugar, al llegar les reparten escobas a un grupo en el que se encuentra entre ellos Kuvira, trapos a otros y cepillos con cubetas a un último.

El grupo que les toca barrer se sitúa en el patio al aire libre, hay sol intenso de mediodía lo que le agrada a la mujer ya que su celda solo hay una pequeñísima ventana que casi no permite los rayos del sol. Kuvira empieza desde una de las esquinas lejanas, evitando cualquier contacto con otros reclusas o guardias, pero como siempre, es imposible. Uno de los grupos problemáticos se le acerca a ella, nada más y nada menos que para buscar conflictos.

—¿Qué está haciendo, "Gran Unificadora"? —Dice uno de los primeros en gran tono de burla. Pero Kuvira no les presta atención lo que hace que se disgusten.

—¿Estás muy concentrada en tu trabajo? Pues perdona por interferir en el. —Reprocha otro pateando la escoba y haciendo que caiga a algunos metros.

—Quizás eso te ayude a que aprendas a mirar a la cara cuando se te está hablando.

—Ustedes no quieren hablar. Son unos bravucones que sólo buscan conflictos. Además yo no tengo porqué obedecer a un imbécil como tú. —Responde la mujer lanzándoles una mirada firme, como la que le solía mantener a sus subalternos.

—Deberías de aprender a respetar, creo que es momento de darte una lección. —Kuvira sabe lo que está por venir y se prepara.

El hombre le lanza un puñetazo a la mujer y ésta lo esquiva fácilmente, sonriendo de medio lado Kuvira se le queda viendo con aire victorioso mientras el atacante se recupera. Pero esto no dura mucho… Los otros 4 tipos que lo acompañaban se lanzan hacia ella sujetándola de brazos para que no pueda moverse, haciendo que quede frente a frente con el primero. Sigue con su imponente mirada y le lanza una patada en el entre piernas del sujeto haciendo que se retuerza del dolor y se zafa de uno de los hombres que la sostiene y golpea a otro. Se mueve rápidamente entre ellos y le lanza una patada en el rostro al cuarto tipo, pero su victoria no duraría mucho. La vuelven a agarrar con más fuerza doblándole los brazos y piernas hacia atrás haciendo que quede inmóvil.

—¿Te haces la dura, eh? —Pregunta furioso el líder.— Te arrepentirás de lo que hiciste.

Kuvira no baja la mirada, forcejea con los hombres que la retienen pero es inútil. Sin poder hacer nada se resigna a lo que va a suceder. De pronto una patada se clava en la parte trasera de su rodilla izquierda haciendo que pierda la estabilidad, un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago le saca el aire, otro golpe es clavado en la mejilla izquierda, también en la nariz haciendo que le comience a sangrar.

—Eres tan cobarde, que no tienes las agallas para pelear con una mujer sin ayuda de otros. Eso solo te hace menos hombre. —Dice Kuvira fuerte y claro para que la escuche. Pero eso no hace que se detengan.

Las manos del hombre ya están repletas de la sangre de la "Tirana" aquel apodo que le gritaban diariamente junto a otros más. Pero todavía no cesa la golpiza, apenas estaba intentando recuperar la noción del tiempo cuando otro golpe es situado en sus costillas derechas y en la cara. Hasta que la dejan caer al suelo desplomada aún consciente agonizando del dolor, una última patada se clava en su abdomen haciendo que se retuerza más.

Los guardias hacen caso omiso a tal injusticia, ya que está prohibida cualquier tipo de abuso en la cárcel. Pero como se trata de la ex "Gran Unificadora" aquella que hizo sufrir a muchísimas personas, pareciera que no les importara que le manifestaran tal abuso. Exceptuando a uno, el guardia joven de alto rango que la custodia en su celda, ese que le esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cuando Korra se fue. Este corrió a toda velocidad a donde se encontraba Kuvira, haciendo que se disperse la multitud que había causado tal revuelta. La mujer casi inconsciente lo reconoce rápidamente, pero antes de que pueda decir algo, se desmaya por el imponente dolor que se apoderaba de cada parte de su cuerpo.

El guardia la carga en con sus musculosos brazos para llevarla a enfermería donde exige que la atiendan rápidamente.

Dos días después Korra va a Zao-Fu para hablar con Baatar sobre Kuvira. Al llegar allá pareciera que no se notara que fueron reemplazadas las cúpulas, son idénticas que las anteriores, pero más reforzadas con Platino. Llega con uno de los bisontes que tomó prestado en la isla del templo aire en Ciudad República. Aterriza en el jardín de la casa de la familia Beifong, se baja rápidamente y se dirige hacia la puerta cuando de repente se encuentra a Su.

—¿Korra? ¡Hola, me da mucho gusto verte! —Comenta Su mientras se acerca a ella.

—Hola Su, también me da gusto verte. —Se detiene esbozando una sonrisa.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Le pregunta extrañada por su visita.

—Vine a hablar con Baatar... —Le responde apartando la mirada.

—Ah, entiendo. Él está en la sala principal. -—Dice Su.

—Gracias, hasta luego, también me gustaría hablar contigo pero eso será en otro momento. —Argumenta Korra mientras camina hacia el interior de la casa.

—Hablamos después. —Responde alzando la voz para que la escuchara.

Ya dentro de la casa, Korra empieza a buscar la sala principal, al principio se pierde por lo grande que es, pero termina encontrándola de sorpresa. Casi al llegar a la entrada de ésta, Korra escucha a Baatar hablando con una mujer, piensa que es imprudente, pero en vez de interrumpirlos, los espiará.

—No lo sé Nika. —Responde Baatar a lo que parece una pregunta.

—Pero piénsalo, todo este tiempo siempre he estado para ti, he dedicado una gran parte de mi tiempo para que esto funcione, te he apoyado en todo lo que necesitas; no desperdicies todo lo que hemos construido juntos. —Le explica la llamada Nika.

—Sí, tienes razón, pero todavía ando con todo lo de Kuvira... Y creo que necesitaré un tiempo más. —Korra se sorprende, está tratando de unir las piezas.

—Puedo ayudarte con todo ello, tan solo dame la confianza, ¿sí?

—Está bien. Acepto. —Dice Baatar. La mujer está que salta de la alegría y le da un pequeño abrazo.

—Gracias, en serio. No te arrepentirás. —Korra se imagina lo peor. Ya ha reemplazado a Kuvira. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Después de lo que le hizo es lógico que ocurra.

No los interrumpirá. Ya sacó sus propias conclusiones, pero ese no era el peor problema, tenía que encontrar la manera de decírselo a Kuvira, pero ni siquiera sabía si tendría la valentía de decirle. Ella también tiene planeado hablar con Su porque de alguna manera es como la persona más cercana a Kuvira desde que le abandonaron. Pero eso tendrá que esperar, Korra se dirige hacia el bisonte volador para proceder a salir de Zao-Fu.


	2. Capítulo 2: Revelaciones

Nota de la autora: Hola a todos! Aquí les dejo el 2do capítulo, espero que les guste. Perdón que me haya tardado en subirlo, se me olvidó porque yo estoy más al pendiente de subir el contenido en Wattpad y la verdad de me pasó. Comenten, quiero leerlos ñ.ñ Hasta luego!

\- 3 días después -

—Aquí está tu comida. —dice amablemente el guardia, últimamente ha estado más atento de lo normal, siempre es el mismo; un joven que puede tener 2 años más que Kuvira, alto, guapo, pelo negro, musculoso, se nota que es de la nación del fuego por sus ojos cafés claros tirando a naranja, con un muy alto rango en el Loto Blanco, (lo cual es todo un privilegio) no se sabía cómo había llegado tan lejos con tan corta edad...— Esta vez, te traje un manzana también. Sé que la comida de aquí no es muy buena, por eso un poco de fruta te hará bien. —señaló el muchacho muy atento.

—Muchas gracias, en serio lo aprecio mucho. —Kuvira se limitó a agradecerle y bajar la mirada.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, pienso que las personas merecen una segunda oportunidad y sé lo que se siente estar solo, quizás no fui abandonado, pero mis padres no me prestaban atención. Por eso decidí irme y encontrar mi propio camino. —comentó el guardia.

—Es bueno tener a alguien aquí que piense de esa manera... —dice Kuvira en tono bajo.

—Eso creo. —responde esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—. No te quito más tu tiempo. Es mejor que comas.

—Aquí lo que me sobra es tiempo… —comenta irónicamente— Hasta luego. —se despide Kuvira.

—Adiós. —susurra mientras cierra la puerta de la celda.

La mujer procede a sentarse en la cama para empezar a comer, cuando nota algo que no había visto en la bandeja. Una pequeña bolsa de papel con una nota dentro: "Esto hará resaltar tu belleza" Kuvira se sorprendió, cuando saca el contenido de ésta, es un lindo peine de la nación del fuego. Su cabello no había sido peinado desde hace un mes, así que estaba enmarañado y despeinado. Se alegra con el presente con el cual no duda estrenar en el momento, deshace la trenza en la que está recogido su largo cabello, procede a desenredarlo con ayuda del peine hasta dejarlo liso; vuelve a hacerse la trenza pero esta vez está mucho más presentable y ordenada. En ese momento era el único objeto que tenía, así que lo guardaría y cuidaría muy bien. Lo dejó a un lado de su cama, sin dudar empezó a comer gustosamente.

-Al día siguiente-

Hoy era el día en que Korra volvería a visitarla, estaba esperando ansiosa que llegara.

No sabía si había hablado con Baatar o con Su, lo que puedan haberle dicho, quería saber todo lo que pasó... Pero se llevaría una sorpresa nada grata.

—Aquí está tu visita. —comenta el guardia abriendo la puerta.

—¡Hola Korra! —dice Kuvira levantándose de la cama.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás? —le pregunta la chica intentando no llegar al tema de Baatar.

—Bueno, como siempre. Intentando no morir del aburrimiento aquí. —dice en tono burlón. Korra se ríe levemente.

—Bueno, por lo menos ese guardia que está ahí veo que te tiene muy bien atendida. —comenta aguantando la risa.

—¿Cómo supiste eso? —responde sorprendida.

—Es demasiado obvio, como te mira, como te habla, la sonrisa inevitable que causas en su rostro y ni se diga el sonrojo. —argumenta mientras el notable sonrojo de la mujer se marcaba en sus mejillas.

—¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta de eso... Últimamente ese guardia ha estado muy atento, me trae algo más de comida, se pone a charlar conmigo, lo que mata el imponente aburrimiento, y justamente ayer me obsequió un hermoso peine. —le dice mientras saca de debajo de su cama el mismo.— Es este. —se lo enseña, poniéndolo en sus manos— Desde que viniste la semana pasada, se ha comportado así... ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —pregunta intrigada.

—Yo no hice nada... Y por cierto, es un lindo peine, con razón hoy te ves más radiante, y no lo digo sólo por tu cabello peinado... —aunque principalmente se refería a ello, tenía otra idea en la mente, por eso la mira pícaramente.

Kuvira se le queda viendo a Korra extrañada, no podía ser posible lo que estaba diciendo.

—Por favor, ¿qué insinúas? ¿Que me gusta? ¿Que me peiné por él? Estas equivocada. —comenta seriamente conteniendo una risilla que la atormenta.

—Ah, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué estás más feliz y bonita que la semana pasada? —replica Korra.

—No lo sé, sólo amanecí de buen humor.

—Sí claro, ¿cómo alguien se va a resistir con semejante hombre? —dice la chica bromeando.

—Lo admito, es muy atractivo, pero tú más que nadie sabe que yo sólo tengo ojos para Baatar... —confiesa Kuvira.

—Bueno... Es verdad. Pero Bataar no se enteraría si tú y él... —comenta riéndose.

—¡Korra! —la regaña muriendo de la risa y la pena.

Las dos se ríen un gran rato por semejante tontería.

—Por cierto, ¿hablaste con él? —le pregunta Kuvira cambiando de tema. Pero Korra elimina la sonrisa de su rostro dándole a entender a Kuvira que algo no salió bien.— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? No me asustes.

—Lo que pasa es que no sé de qué manera decírtelo. —argumenta bajando la mirada.

—Directamente. —la decepción en su tono de voz se nota. Está esperándose lo peor.

—Bueno... Sería algo como... Que... ¿Sabes qué? Empezaré desde el principio. Fui a Zao-Fu hace unos días, 4 para ser precisos. Me encontré a Su, iba a hablar con ella pero no me pareció el momento adecuado preferí ir hasta donde Baatar primero. Cuando entré a la casa lo estuve buscando hasta que lo escuché hablando con una tal Nika. ¿La conoces? —corta el relato para hacerle aquella pregunta, la cual le retumbaba desde aquel día.

—Sí, la conozco. Ella es una de los guardias que cuidan la cúpula donde vive la familia Beifong. Trabajaba conmigo, pero nunca me quise relacionar mucho con ella porque sabía que le gustaba Baatar... Un momento... —se interrumpió ella misma al darse cuenta.— ¿Baatar y ella...?

—Sí... Los escuché hablar sobre ellos... Nika le decía que ella ha invertido mucho tiempo y esfuerzo para que eso "funcione". Baatar le decía que todavía estaba dolido por ti. Pero al final terminó accediendo...— trató de decirlo de la mejor manera posible, pero no encontró la forma.

—No puedo creerlo. —en ese momento se le empezaron a cristalizar los ojos.— ¡Que estúpida fui! ¿Cómo voy a pretender que todavía piense en mi cuando le hice todo eso? —empezó a alzar tanto la voz que hasta los guardias escuchaban. Caminaba agitando los puños mientras soltaba varias lágrimas.— ¡Y lo peor de todo es que realmente me imaginé un futuro con él, que inocente! ¡Además...! —de sus imponentes gritos de frustración paso a tomarse el abdomen y retorcerse del dolor cayendo al piso.

—¡Kuvira!, ¿estás bien? —Korra corre hacia donde se encuentra la mujer tirada.

—Ahhggggg. —bufa del dolor— No te preocupes, h-he tenido esos dolores desde la pelea... Se ha vuelto algo rutinario.

—¡¿Estas bromeando?! Eso no es normal, llamaré a los guardias.—se levantó de golpe y empezó a gritarle a los guardias para que vinieran. Llegan más rápido de lo que se imaginan. Piensan que Korra está en peligro pero la ven bien.— ¡Es Kuvira! No sé qué pasó, de repente cayó al piso y se agarra mucho el abdomen. ¡Abran la puerta! —les grita para que reaccionen. Abren la puerta rápidamente y preocupados, especialmente el guardia que la ha atendido, se dirigen hacia ella.

—¿Estás bien, qué sientes? —pregunta uno de ellos agachándose.

—N-no lo sé... Varias v-veces me pasa. —dice la mujer con una mueca inconfundible de dolor intenso.

—Te llevaremos a enfermería. —impone el guardia mientras que la toma por la espalda y las piernas para proceder a cargarla y llevarla hacia la enfermería. Están saliendo se la celda a toda prisa con Kuvira en sus brazos, sí que tiene fuerza. Korra la ve inconsciente.

—¿Qué le pasó? ¿Por qué está inconsciente? —pregunta preocupada.

—Se debió desmayar por el dolor, puede pasar. No te preocupes.

Ya llegaron a la enfermería, colocan a la mujer en la camilla para revisarla, dejan a Korra afuera y a los guardias. A pesar de la situación se le hace imposible no mirar a aquel muchacho atractivo, le parece un tanto conocido, pero descarta la opción ya que nunca lo había visto antes. Pasa 1 hora y el mismo guardia no tiene intenciones de irse. Sale la encargada de la enfermería.

—Ya despertó. Quiere verte a ti. —señala al guardia, lo cual extraña inmensamente a la chica.

—¿A mí? —dice en voz baja mientras que el notable sonrojo se apodera de su rostro. Entra y cierra la puerta.

Ya una vez dentro, Kuvira tiene una mirada llena de tristeza y comienza.

—¿Me llamabas? —pregunta el guardia.

—Sí... ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —dice un poco apenada.

—Claro, pero antes dime, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Estoy mejor, gracias. Eso te lo cuento en otro momento. —comenta Kuvira. La tristeza en su rostro es más que notable. —Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Ronin. —responde amablemente.— Entonces... ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Te pido que por favor le digas al Avatar Korra que se vaya. En estos momentos no tengo ánimos para verla.

—Supongo que es algo grave... ¿Tiene que ver con lo que te pasó? —insinúa con curiosidad.

—Tienes buen punto de vista... Así es. Después te contaré con detalles si deseas saber... —le dice.

—Por su puesto. —esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bueno... Muchas gracias, has sido muy amable todo este tiempo.

—Por nada. —Ronin procede a salir respetuosamente y capta la atención inmediata de Korra.

—¿Qué pasó? Si se puede saber. —pregunta intrigada.

—Lo siento Avatar Korra, pero en estos momentos Kuvira no quiere verla y me pidió que le dijera que se fuera. —dijo establemente.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. Sólo me dijo que tiene que ver con lo que pasó. No me quiso adelantar nada.

—No puede ser... —bufa resignada.— Está bien, me iré. Pero dile que volveré en un par de días.

—Está bien, hasta luego.

Korra camina dudosamente hacia donde se encuentra el bisonte por lo que pudiera haber sucedido. Evalúa toda la visita y no recuerda absolutamente nada que la haya podido haber enfadado o algo parecido...

Llega al templo del aire en Ciudad República. Sin poder sacarse de la cabeza la situación. Deja el bisonte en su sitio y empieza a caminar sigilosamente hacia el interior, cuando se topa de sorpresa a Tenzin.

—No creas que no me doy cuenta que te has estado llevándote un bisonte... ¿Dónde has estado? —pregunta acusándola.

—¿Yo? No para nada, ¿De dónde sacas esas cosas? —dice Korra nerviosamente. Tenzin la mira con cara de desaprobación.

—Por favor Korra, te conozco muy bien. Puedes contármelo. —comenta acercándose hacia ella.

—Está bien... me descubriste. Te contaré, pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie...

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

—Bueno, he estado visitando a Kuvira... Y de cierta manera la estoy ayudando. —responde tímidamente.

—¿En serio estás haciendo eso por la persona que intentó asesinarte en 3 oportunidades? Sin contar que también mató al papá de Asami, creó una dictadura en el Reino Tierra y destruyó media Ciudad República. —intenta hacer reaccionar a Korra, pero no servirá de nada.

—Sé todo lo que hizo ella. Algunas cosas estuvieron muy mal, pero no todo lo hizo con malas intenciones. Quiero decir, ella ayudó a que Zaheer no me capturara y salvó a mi papá. Además, ella ayudaba a su nación, se le pudo salir de las manos... Pero yo sé quién es ella realmente. Cuando estábamos combatiendo y explotó el meca-tanque, el arma cayó en el bosque de enredaderas, Kuvira al escapar lo encontró y yo la seguí, me apuntó una vez más pero en ese momento se salió de control, el arma empezó a salirse de control y Kuvira cayó de ella, cuando estaba a punto de golpearla con su rayo, yo me interpuse entrando en estado avatar, creando el nuevo portal. Una vez dentro del mundo de los espíritus hablamos durante un instante y me confesó que no era así como ella quería que las cosas terminaran, ella solo tiene quería ayudar a su gente porque no podía tan solo quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando necesitaban a alguien que los guiara, al igual que ella lo necesitó cuando sus padres la abandonaron. En ese momento me di cuenta que detrás de su imponente armadura está una mujer con sentimientos. Sé que no fue la mejor manera de hacerlo, pero está realmente arrepentida, y yo soy testigo de ello. —le explica detalladamente la situación.

—Bueno, viéndolo desde ese punto, puede que tengas razón. Te apoyo Korra. —dice mientras coloca una mano en su hombro.

—Muchas gracias Tenzin...

—¿Y qué has hecho allá? —le pregunta con curiosidad.

—Bueno, sólo la he visto 2 veces. La semana pasada le conté todo lo que ha pasado desde que la encerraron... También me dijo que sigue amando a Baatar, él es lo que la mantiene con esperanzas, aunque realmente esté resignada a que la perdone. Eso es en lo que la estoy tratando de ayudar.

—No creo que después de lo que le hizo la perdone... Pero se podría intentar.

—Fui a Zao-Fu a hablar con él y lo encontré con alguien que parece ser su nueva novia... No me tomé la molestia de interrumpirlos y preguntar imprudentemente si visitaría a Kuvira. Pero otro día puede que lo haga. Le conté a Kuvira y créeme que no lo tomó muy bien, luego no sé qué ocurrió pero terminó en la enfermería y me dijo que no quería verme. Tengo planeado volver a ir en un par de días para saber qué pasó...

—Es lo más lógico... Bueno Korra, gracias por confiar en mí. —agradece Tenzin.

—No, gracias a ti por escucharme, necesitaba desahogarme con alguien. —contradice la chica.

—Aquí siempre estaré para lo que necesites.

—Bueno, tengo que irme.

—Adiós Korra.

—Hasta luego Tenzin.

Ya una vez dentro, no duda en ir hasta su cuarto y cerrar la puerta para empezar a organizarse a sí misma y a sus ideas. Se sentó en la silla frente a una pequeña mesa, agarró una hoja, un pequeño pincel y tinta. Se puso a pensar. Primero, ¿qué podría pasarle a Kuvira?

Anotó en el papel: "Situación con Baatar" "Frustración por el encierro" "...?" Segundo, ¿será verdad lo que escuchó decir a Baatar y a la tal Nika? ¿O será una conclusión prematura y se trata de otro tema? Colocó debajo de lo escrito antes: "Hablar con Baatar" "Con Su también"

—¿Qué más puedo escribir sobre la situación? —murmura para ella misma.— Bueno, seguramente se me ocurrirá algo mientras pasa el tiempo... Lo mejor es ocupar mi mente. —parece loca hablando consigo misma, pero le ayuda.

Procedió a guardar la hoja en el primer cajón de la mesita y salió del lugar. Buscó a Naga para pasar un rato agradable con ella ya que no le ha dado la suficiente atención en los últimos meses.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Al día siguiente~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Korra se levanta, son las 9am. Se viste rápidamente para ir a desayunar, como es de esperarse ya todos están despiertos y desayunados. Se sienta en una de las mesas y un acólito le trae el desayuno, come gustosamente y lo disfruta. Fácilmente se hacen las 10am y parece ser un buen día. Luego del desayuno, va a visitar a su amiga Asami. Ella está en su oficina creando planos para la ampliación de la ciudad. Al llegar a aquel lugar, capta su atención inmediata.

—¡Korra! ¿Cómo estás? —le pregunta Asami mientras se levanta de su escritorio.

—Hola Asami, muy bien ¿y tú? —responde con un pequeño abrazo.

—Excelente. Con muchísimo trabajo... Pero lo bueno es que Varrick vuelve mañana, eso me traerá un poco de alivio. —le cuenta.— ¿Tú que has hecho?

—Bueno, realmente nada interesante... He ido de paseo con Naga, he rondando por las calles, ayudé a la policía en una que otra cosa. —comenta.

—¿Sin mucho que hacer, eh? —bromea.

—Sí... la verdad —no le contaría que ha estado visitando a Kuvira. Por lo menos todavía no.— Te dejo de molestar... ¡Que te vaya bien!

—¡Gracias! Hasta luego.

—Adiós.

~~~~~~~~~~~Mientras tanto en la cárcel donde retienen a Kuvira~~~~~~~~~~~

Ronin ha estado últimamente muy preocupado por la reclusa. En especial por todo lo sucedido el día anterior. Se decide a entrar para hablar con ella pero antes de ello, se asoma por la rejilla en la puerta de la celda, la encuentra muy alterada dando vueltas por toda la celda. Está murmurando algo entre sollozos que no logra descifrar. Aunque cree que es un mal momento, se dispone a ingresar. Le tiembla algo la mano al colocar la llave en la cerradura, pero no le da importancia a su nerviosismo. Una vez dentro, Kuvira seca algunas de sus lágrimas e interrumpe el atormentador silencio.

—¿Ocurrió algo? —pregunta un tanto acelerada.

—No, pero a ti sí. —le dice en tono triste, le intriga saber lo que ocurrió el día anterior. Y más que todo le preocupa el hecho de que siga tan afectada.

—No pasa nada, estoy bien. —intenta ocultar lo ocurrido y su rostro devastado, pero con un intento fallido el guardia se acerca más al cerrar la puerta.

—A mi no me engañas, ¿me dirás eso después de que ayer me pediste que el Avatar se fuera y por lo devastada que has estado desde entonces? —dice en tono suave para no sonar amenazante.— Sé que te ocurrió algo grave que te afectó mucho. Puedes contármelo, a veces desahogarse es lo mejor que se puede hacer… —la mira con aire de confianza y esboza una pequeña sonrisa, esas caracterizantes de maestro fuego que derriten. Y algo de ello causó en la reclusa.

—Lo sé, es que... —se le empieza a quebrantar la voz.— La verdad me afecta muchísimo la situación… Ven. —le señala una silla para que se siente y ella hace lo mismo.

Le comienza a contar la situación y todo lo que ocurrió con muchos detalles.

~~~~~~~~~~~Luego en Ciudad República~~~~~~~~~~~

Fue una visita rápida. Pero le faltaba hacer unas cuantas más. Ahora Korra se dirige a la estación de policía a ver nada más y nada menos que a Mako. Naga corría a toda velocidad por la ciudad, cruzaba las calles, giraba esquinas, hasta que llegan. La imponente estatua de Toph Beifong sigue impresionando a la chica. Korra se baja ansiosamente y entra. Mako se encuentra concentrado en su escritorio revisando unos papeles, cuando se acerca más, éste nota inmediatamente su presencia. Simultáneamente se dibuja una sonrisa en sus rostros, no hay palabras que intervengan, sólo se levanta, camina hacia ella y le da un fuerte abrazo que es devuelto por la chica instantáneamente. Están ellos dos solos, o al menos así se sienten. Al separarse, el silencio es interrumpido.

—Korra, ¿dónde has estado? Nunca supe a dónde fuiste después de la fiesta de Varrick y Zhu Li. —dice un tanto dudoso.

—Bueno... Me fui de vacaciones con Asami al mundo de los espíritus. Creí que después de lo que hemos pasado el último mes, por lo menos ella necesitaría un respiro. —responde mientras se da cuenta que realmente las vacaciones no eran para ella, ya que estuvo 3 años de reposo.

—Ohh, y... ¿La pasaron bien?

—Sí, fue relajante.

—Oye... Pero pensándolo bien a mí también me pueden hacer falta unas vacaciones. Ir al mundo espiritual sólo para combatir contra Vaatu, no es muy agradable que digamos. Entonces... ¿Qué piensas? —la propuesta resulta tentadora.

—No estaría mal, lo planearemos y más adelante iremos, ¿sí?

—Me parece excelente.

—Bueno, no te quito más de tu tiempo. Adiós Mako.

—Gracias por la visita, fue agradable. Adiós, Korra.

La chica se alegró con la corta visita. Ahora quedan 3 cosas importantes por hacer. Vuelve a la isla del templo del aire para tomar prestado un bisonte volador y dirigirse a la gran Zao-Fu. En el camino, se pone a pensar lo que dirá una vez que hable con Su. Sí, Su es la primera con quien hablará, luego verá si es conveniente hablar con Baatar. Quizás le diga que ella es la única que le queda y que la alegraría mucho... Aunque ahora que lo piensa, puede que no sea apropiado hablar todavía con ella, porque no sabe qué le pasó a Kuvira finalmente. Será mejor que vaya primero a la cárcel para verla para luego hablar con ella.

Vuelve a la isla del templo del aire, en el camino sobrevuela el lugar donde apresa a Kuvira, está tentada a bajar, pero es mejor darle unos días para que se calme un poco la situación, aunque no sepa de qué se trate.

Ya una vez en aquel lugar, planea vaguear todo el resto del día. Se tomará esa tarde para ella misma. Pero cuando lo piensa mejor se da cuenta que no tiene nada que hacer en la isla y se va a ver Pro Control en la Ciudad, hace muchísimo que no iba a la arena, lugar donde empezó una de sus más grandes aventuras.


	3. Capítulo 3: Manifestación

_**Notas de la autora: Hola a todos! Aquí está el 3er capítulo, espero que les guste! comenten y cuéntenme qué les pareció. Gracias por todo su apoyo n.n**_

~~~~~~~~~~~De vuelta en la cárcel~~~~~~~~~~~

—Y bueno, eso fue lo que pasó… —Kuvira no tiene casi palabras para describir lo que siente.

—No sabes cuánto lo siento. Pero veo que ya no se puede hacer nada. —Ronin observa como la reclusa se devasta más conteniendo las lágrimas que la atormentan.

De repente el guardia se levanta de su asiento y se coloca al lado de la mujer.

—Sé que es muy duro, pero todo estará bien, créeme. —prosigue el mismo tomando las manos de la reclusa. En ese momento Kuvira lo abraza en símbolo de agradecimiento pero al recibir el afecto de vuelta, ésta rompe a llorar.

Las palabras sobran en el momento, permanece un ambiente de paz y silencio mientras las dolorosas lágrimas de la "Gran Unificadora" brotan de sus ojos, recorren sus mejillas y terminan por caer en el hombro del aquel hombre que le da refugio entre sus brazos. Fácilmente pasa una hora, los demás guardias se preocupan por la larga ausencia de su compañero pero no se toman la molestia de buscarlo, a cambio de eso comienzan a generarse rumores malintencionados al respecto.

—Gracias por escucharme. —dice con el gran nudo en la garganta.— En verdad me hacía falta desahogarme.

—No hay de que, siempre estaré aquí para lo que necesites. —afirma secando una última lágrima de la mejilla de la mujer.

—Y si no te molesta, te pediré un pequeño favor…

—Por supuesto. ¿De qué se trata?

—Cuando venga Korra de visita por favor no la dejes entrar, no estoy de ánimos para verla y tú más que nadie lo sabe. —aquel hombre no se puede negar ante tal petición. Los ojos verdes de la reclusa miran fijamente a guardia y éste queda paralizado, pero luego de un instante se da cuenta que tiene que dar una respuesta.

—Claro, haré todo lo posible… —le sonríe mientras desvía la mirada por pena.— Creo que ya me tengo que ir, estaré aquí afuera por si necesitas algo.

Ronin se levanta y se dirige hacia la puerta, en el momento que la abre Kuvira lo interrumpe.

—Oye… Gracias. —con tan solo esa palabra, el hombre se da vuelta y esboza una linda sonrisa por lo bajo, él sabe que ese simple "gracias" significa mucho más.

Ya una vez fuera de celda sus compañeros de más bajo rango lo miran extrañados pero el hace caso omiso y se queda custodiando en lo cercano.

~~~~~~~~Ciudad República~~~~~~~~

Korra se encuentra paseando por el centro de la Ciudad, ya está siendo poblada por sus antiguos habitantes, éstos están limpiando sus casas, sus locales y poniendo en pie lo que se pueda recuperar. Los ciudadanos que vivían la parte de la Ciudad que fue completamente destrozada, están siendo redirigidos a un campo de refugiados a la espera de la ampliación de la Ciudad donde le darán nuevas viviendas. La parte que sigue aún en pie será comunicada con la nueva a través de un elevado, el cual pasará justo por un lado el portal espiritual para que sus visitantes puedan deleitarse con la maravillosa vista.

Naga comienza a ponerse un tanto ansiosa, Korra extrañada se monta rápidamente en su compañera y se dispone a ver dónde la llevaba. Luego de recorrer 3 cuadras, se encuentran con una manifestación activa de seguidores de Kuvira. Korra se impresiona ante tal grupo exagerado de personas, no debe haber menos de unas 500 personas. Es sabido que algunas personas eran obligadas a trabajar para ella, pero al parecer la mayoría lo hacía porque en verdad creía en sus ideales.

Todas las personas que ahí se encontraban, cargaban carteles, pancartas y la mayoría estaba vestida con el característico traje verde de su ejército. Estaban exigiendo la liberación de su líder y pareciera que no se irían del lugar hasta conseguirlo, los mismos se encontraban a las afueras de la oficina del Presidente Raiko. A la chica le extraña de que no la hayan llamado o avisado de tal situación. Rápidamente procede a bajarse de Naga y esquivar a la gente que bloqueaba la entrada al lugar. Asciende rápidamente con el planeador para entrar directamente por la ventana que da a la oficina del Presidente. Al entrar inoportunamente por la misma, Raiko se sorprende por la visita al igual que Tenzin.

—¿Korra? —balbucea confundido el patriarca.— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—La que debería de hacer las preguntas aquí soy yo. ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada de esto? —pregunta la chica resignada entrando formalmente a la oficina.

—Korra, ven acá. —murmura Tenzin haciéndole una seña por lo bajo.

El Avatar se dirige hacia una esquina alejada de la oficina mientras que Raiko sigue discutiendo sobre las protestas con Beifong y otros líderes.

—Perdón por no decirte nada, ayer te estaba buscando en el templo para contarte, pero cuando me dijiste todo lo de Kuvira, pensé que era muy inoportuno. —comenta mientras mira hacia los lado asegurándose que nadie los escuche.

—Igual pienso que debiste decírmelo. —replica la chica.— ¿Desde cuánto se han dado estas protestas?

—Desde hace una semana. —contesta un tanto preocupado por la situación.

—Y... ¿Han habido sucesos resaltantes?

—Algo así... Ayer temprano cerraron algunas calles y algunos ciudadanos arremetieron contra ellos, cuando la policía llegó al acto ya habían varios heridos pero se había desplegado toda una batalla. Por suerte no hubo ningún muerto.

—Que problema. ¿Qué harán con las protestas siguientes? –pregunta la morena.

—Siempre y sean pacíficas, nada. Estarán custodiadas por la policía y si se llegan a salir de control encerraremos a los responsables.

—¿Y qué hay con los medios de comunicación?

—Están muy al pendiente de cualquier movimiento que hagamos, incluso llegan a ser tediosos. —dice mientras se cruza de brazos.— Hasta hacen especulaciones absurdas como si le temiéramos a ellos o algo parecido.

—Bueno, pero el hecho de que Raiko se haya rendido tan fácil ante Kuvira no se vio muy bien que se diga... Sé que que habían muchas vidas en juego, pero pudimos haber planeado algo.

—Sí, en eso estoy de acuerdo, pero ya eso no importa... El punto es que no sabemos qué hacer si siguen causando problemas. Lógicamente no podemos sacar a Kuvira de la cárcel sólo por esto.

—¿Y si hablo con ella para que públicamente diga que si consiguiera que la liberen y ya no seguiría con los asuntos del Imperio? —propone el avatar.

—Puede que sea buena idea, discutiré el tema con Raiko.— comenta Tenzin pensativo.

—Por ahora yo veré qué quieren decir los protestantes allá abajo.

—Korra, no es buena idea que te involucres en esto por ahora. Podrían hacerte algo.

—Créeme, estaré bien. —la chica la mira con ironía y sale por la ventana en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ya una vez abajo la reconocen muy fácil y ésta se acerca tranquilamente. Empiezan a gritarle una gran cantidad de cosas que no logra entender, aún se encuentra al otro lado de la barricada de policías frente a la gran estructura pero está dudando en pasarla. Si no fuera por la intervención de este joven, la chica se habría quedado de aquel lado.

–¡Avatar, no se meta en los asuntos del Imperio Tierra! ¡Liberen a Kuvira! ¡A ustedes sólo les importan ustedes mismos! –le grita el muchacho al otro lado de la barricada haciendo que Korra vaya hacia él.

–Eso no es así, nosotros queremos lo mejor para ustedes. Pero no pueden andar así por las calles causando revueltas. –la seriedad del avatar es notoria, pero aún así el chico no está dispuesto a marcharse.

–¡Entonces liberen a Kuvira! –aquella frase hace que todos se alcen y empiecen a gritar más fuerte la exigencia de la liberación de Kuvira. La idea de calmarlos tal vez no fue la más apropiada.

Korra procede a buscar a su peluda amiga porque los policías la corrieron por causar tan alteración. Al montarse en ella Naga comienza a correr rápidamente hacia donde su dueña le indica. Como lo tenía planeado, se va a ver Pro-Control para liberar su mente un poco de todos los sucesos de estos días. Ya una vez en aquel lugar, un innumerable número de recuerdos se le vienen a la mente unos felices y otros no tanto. Pero le parece acogedor el bienestar que le brinda la arena.

~~~~~~~~~~~De vuelta en la cárcel~~~~~~~~~~~

En este momento todos los reclusos son llevados al patio a su receso diario. A Kuvira no le agradaba en lo absoluto por los constantes abusos que la tenían harta. Además no estaba con el mejor de los ánimos por lo ocurrido el día anterior, pero aun así tenía que salir de aquella penumbra.

Ya una vez fuera, se dispone a ir a la esquina alejada de todo el mundo en la cual acostumbraba estar. Sólo no quería toparse con absolutamente nadie ya que no estaba pasando por un buen momento. Pasó la mayoría del tiempo en paz, pero le extrañaba que nadie se le haya acercado a insultarla, golpearla o simplemente buscar problemas. Ella misma sabía que se lo merecía, pero estaba empezando a cansarse de ello.

De pronto, un grupo de hombres conformado entre ellos con los tipos del otro día, se le acercan a la mujer.

–Miren quién está aquí. La "Gran Unificadora" esperamos no molestarla con nuestra presencia, sólo queremos…

–Hoy no tengo ni las mínimas ganas de verles la cara, largo de aquí. –lo interrumpe bruscamente para plantar firmeza en su veredicto.

–Mira niñita, tú no vas a venir a decir lo que tenemos o no que hacer. Aquí tú ya no eres relevante, no nos puedes mandar como a tu perrito faldero de tu ex prometido. Cuánto miedo te tendría como para no poder decirte las cosas en la cara. A simple vista se notaba que estaba contigo sólo por el poder que podías darle, por puro interés. –aquel hombre estaba causando dolor en la mujer, pero mayor era la rabia en el momento.– Pobrecita, ¿acaso pensaste que de verdad te amaba?

Esas últimas palabras fueron la gota que derramó el vaso.

–¡Nunca vuelvas a hablar así de Baatar! –gritó Kuvira con una furia casi irreconocible. Acompañado de eso, desplegó todo su poder contra aquellos hombres.

Consumida por la rabia, comenzó a levantar rocas gigantes del suelo y lanzarlas hacia ellos, era evidente lo buena maestra que era. Cada impacto era preciso y certero golpeaba fácilmente a sus oponentes, algunos esquivaban el ataque pero no duraban mucho en pie. Los demás también empezaron a atacarla, pero lo esquivaba fácilmente. Se desplegó toda una batalla, 8 hombres contra una mujer. Evidentemente no eran competencia para tal prodigiosa maestra. En cuestión de minutos, ya habían sido derrotados; todos se encontraban en el suelo noqueados y la de los ojos verdes tenía una respiración agitada pero con aire victorioso.

De pronto, la "Gran Unficadora" pasó de ser una reclusa más en una esquina para no toparse con nadie, a ser el centro de atención de todas las personas que se encontraban ahí. Al darse cuenta de toda la situación, le extrañó que ningún guarda haya intervenido, pero todo había pasado tan rápido que apenas estaban volviendo los mismos al llamar refuerzos. Ronin llegó seguido de los demás guardias y al ver de quién se trataba se dirigió directamente hacia ella diciéndole a los que lo acompañaban que se llevaran a los heridos y dispersaran a la multitud.

—Tú vendrás conmigo. —en este momento, Ronin toma a Kuvira por el brazo y se la lleva a su celda.

Ya una vez ahí, la expresión del guardia no es nada serena.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre causar tal revuelta? ¿No sabes que está prohibido el uso de controles en este lugar? —pregunta furioso.

—¡Sí! Pero no iba a permitir que esos imbéciles hablaran mal de Baatar. ¡Ya estoy harta de ellos, no puedo tener ni un día en paz! Y para colmo, ninguno de los eficientes guardias hace algo al respecto. Sé que me lo merezco pero eso tampoco está permitido. —replica excusándose. La expresión de Ronin se suaviza ante tal respuesta.

—Kuvira, por estas cosas pueden extenderte la condena. Yo me encargaré de que no te vuelvan a molestar, pero debes prometerme que no volverás a hacerlo. —Ronin está hablando con más suavidad, se encuentra frente a frente con la reclusa mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos miel, mientras la toma de las manos.

—Está bien, te lo prometo. ¡Pero si alguno de ellos vuelve a meterse conmigo yo…! —aparta sus manos en señal de frustración tratando de expresarse.

—Yo me aseguraré de que eso no pase, no te preocupes. —trata de calmarla tomando nuevamente sus manos y al ver que se calmaba pasa una mano por su rostro.— Ya tengo que volver afuera, deben estar esperándome en la enfermería para ver qué pasó con esos hombres. Debo admitir que les diste una paliza. —dicho esto, se despide y con una sonrisa sale de la celda.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Al día siguiente~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Korra se levanta y procede a desayunar como todas las mañanas. Luego de ello, sale a dar un paseo por toda la isla. El día está soleado con un resplandor hermoso, la marea está suave, se siente una paz inmensa; luego de un rato se encuentra con Jinora que hace ya unos días que no la había visto.

—¡Hola Jinora! ¿cómo estás? —pregunta alegremente.

—¡Korra! Cuánto tiempo, he estado muy bien, ¿y tú?

—Bien, con uno que otro problema pero no son importantes. —comenta despreocupada mirando el lindo paisaje que la isla le ofrece.— Por cierto, ¿cómo va todo con Kai?

—La verdad que muy bien, cuando estabas de vacaciones con Asami me invitó a salir y la pasamos realmente bien. Las cosas han avanzado muy bien entre nosotros. —responde con entusiasmo.

—¡No sabes cuánto me alegra! Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo, pero preferí tomarme tiempo sólo para mi y no preocuparme en andar en una relación en estos momentos.

—Claro, lo entiendo. ¿Y que has estado haciendo todos estos días?

—Bueno, la verdad nada interesante he vagueado mucho y ayer fui a ver un partido de pro-crontol. Recordando viejos tiempos… —se sientan para conversar más agusto mientras que comen unas manzanas que había recolectado la maestra aire.

—Debes extrañarlo, ¿no?

—Sí, la verdad me hacen falta esos momentos donde el equipo avatar era más unido. Luego de estos 3 años siento que nos hemos distanciado. —baja la cabeza recordando todos aquellos momentos.

—No te preocupes Korra, sé que esos momentos volverán. Ten paciencia. —contesta sonriente y se dan un cálido abrazo.

Siguen una conversación extensa y fácilmente se hace mediodía. Jinora tiene que ir a hacer otros deberes y Korra decide ir a ver a Kuvira de una vez por todas para resolver qué fue lo que pasó realmente, porque no se va a quedar con la duda tanto tiempo. Entonces va al corral de los bisontes, toma uno y se dispone a volar hacia la cárcel. Una vez ahí, se baja del peludo animal y entra a toda prisa. El guardia la mira con desaprobación.

—Avatar Korra, es mejor que no entre. No se lo puedo permitir. —dice el guardia un tanto preocupado.

—¿Por qué lo dice? ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta alarmada.

—Kuvira ha estado muy alterada estos días. No ha parado de tener cambios de humor drásticos. Ayer tuvo una pelea con 8 reclusos que la estaban molestando y acabó con ellos al punto de dejarlos inconscientes. Además, no quiere verla y tampoco ha estado de humor como para hablarle... —responde mirando hacia la puerta del lugar.

—Necesito saber qué pasó, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. Por favor ábreme la puerta. —su tono expresa la seriedad con que expresa su mandato, y ante ello Ronin no puede negarse.

—Como desee... —abre la puerta y el muchacho se le queda viendo a Kuvira. Él suaviza su mirada al verla más tranquila y la reclusa le intercambia una mirada dolorosa. De repente, Korra se asoma por detrás y la tranquilidad de su rostro cambia drásticamente. Voltea y se toma la cara con las dos manos. El guardia se queda inexpresivo, prefiere no interferir en este momento. Korra entra y cierra la puerta.

—¿Qué pasó Kuvira? ¿Por qué le dijiste al guardia que no me querías ver? —pregunta la joven intrigada.

—Vete. No quiero verte. —responde respirando aceleradamente.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué te hice? Kuvira, cuéntame.

—¡Lárgate! —grita con un imponente nudo en la garganta avisándole que está a punto de llorar.

—No me iré de aquí hasta que no me digas que sucede.

—¡¿Quieres saber qué pasa?! —dice levantándose en un ataque de furia mezclada con dolor —¡Tú mataste a mi hijo! Lo único que pude haber tenido que me recordara a Baatar, se fue... ¡Y es tu culpa Korra!

—¡¿Qué?! —responde exaltada.— ¿Estabas embarazada?

—Sí... Y yo tampoco lo sabía… —el dolor en cada palabra es más que notorio.

—¿Pero por qué es mi culpa? ¿Por qué perdiste él bebe?

—En la batalla, me golpeaste el abdomen con un gran pedazo de metal dentro del coloso... Supongo que fue por eso que me dolía tanto y me agarraba el abdomen luego de que cayéramos de ahí. —dice con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.— Mi propio hijo...

—De verdad lo siento muchísimo Kuvira. No sabía...

—¡Ya no hay nada que hacer! ¡No te quiero volver a ver nunca Korra! Vete. —grita tentada a desatar todo su poder, pero recuerda que en esa celda no hay nada que pueda controlar.

—Pero...

—¡Lárgate te dije! ¡Sólo queda...! —vuelve a suceder. La mujer cae al suelo, inconsciente.


	4. Capítulo 4: La verdad descubierta

Nota de autora: Holaa! Perdón por la tardanza. Aquí está el 4to capítulo de mi fanfic, espero que les guste! Comenten, díganme qué les gustaría que pusiera y cómo reaccionaron al leerlo jajaja

Korra se alarma por la situación. Llama rápidamente al guardia y éste entra como algo rutinario cargándola para llevársela de nuevo a la enfermería. Ocurre exactamente lo mismo que el día anterior a diferencia que esta vez no entendía por qué ocurrió, si ya le habían dicho que perdió el bebé... Ya en la enfermería le piden a los dos jóvenes que esperen afuera y luego de un largo rato sale la curandera un poco avergonzada. La miran extrañados.

—Quiero pedirles una sincera disculpa. Kuvira no quiere que les comente nada, ella misma quiere hablar con ustedes. Avatar Korra, por favor pasa. Pidió hablar contigo primero. —comenta lanzándoles una mirada de culpa por lo ocurrido.

Ellos dos no tienen ni la menor idea de lo que pasa, se miran entre sí y la chica prosigue a entrar al pequeño cuarto de enfermería. Al estar una vez dentro de éste cerró la puerta con cuidado y visualizó a la mujer de ojos verdes ya consciente recostada en la camilla con la mirada perdida, casi la misma que vio la primera vez que la visitó en la cárcel, pero había algo diferente. El sus ojos se notaba un brillo de esperanza, pero su rostro estaba lleno de culpa. La joven avatar no podía sacar una conclusión apresurada. Por eso prefirió limitarse a escuchar lo que le quería decir.

—Hola... —se rompe el imponente silencio que dominaba el cuarto al pronunciarse la corta palabra, captando la atención inmediata de Kuvira.

—Pensé que te habías ido, gracias por haberte quedado. No debiste hacerlo. —reprocha intentando culparse a sí misma.

—No te preocupes. A mí no me molesta. —esboza una pequeña sonrisilla que es ignorada fácilmente.— ¿Qué ocurrió? —Pregunta cambiando de tema.

—Antes que nada, quiero pedirte una disculpa. Te traté muy mal, y no debí hacerlo después de todo lo que has hecho por mí. La frustración me consumió. Pero ya no tengo motivos para ello, ya que... —corta el relato tan de repente que despierta una inquietante curiosidad en Korra.

—¿Ya que...? —repite en señal de que falta la mejor parte.

—No perdí a mi bebé. —las palabras son pronunciadas con una claridad que quedan retumbando en el silencio que se apodera del cuarto. Las dos, especialmente Korra, todavía no lo pueden asimilar bien, les cuesta creer la verdad. El bebé está vivo a pesar de toda la batalla de aquel día en Ciudad República y las palizas que le han dado en la cárcel. Casi imposible de creer.

—¡¿De verdad?! —exclama alegremente la chica de ojos azul brillante.— ¡Esa es una excelente noticia! —la felicidad de Korra es casi irreconocible, en cambio el rostro de "La Gran Unificadora" es todavía un poco entristecido. La chica al darse cuenta cesa su celebración.— Oye... ¿Qué pasa? ¿No estás feliz?

—Una parte de mi sí lo está, pero la otra considerable parte se siente muy mal porque mi bebé crecerá en este ambiente, y lo más probable es que al nacer Baatar me lo arrebate... Eso en parte es lo más lógico porque aquí en la cárcel ¿cómo viviría un bebé? Pero aun así no quiero apartarme de él... Sé que es egoísta de mi parte, pero la verdad no sé qué hacer.

—Yo pienso que lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es cuidarte mucho para que tu bebé nazca sano. —xomenta con tono acogedor.

—Creo que es lo único que puedo hacer en este momento... Gracias Korra, y de nuevo, disculpame.

—No te preocupes, cualquiera se pondría así si supiera que perdió un hijo. Te recomiendo que descanses. Por cierto, ¿hablaste con Ronin? Ha estado muy pendiente contigo y toda esta situación.

—Sí, ya hablé con él. —dice un tanto pensativa.— Se ha portado muy bien, es algo que la verdad me extraña mucho...

—Yo sigo pensando en que... —se interrumpe ella misma mirándola con una gran sonrisa especulando sobre lo que parece verdad.

—Basta Avatar Korra. —dice riéndose por lo bajo.— Tú sabes que sólo tengo ojos para Baatar, además no creo que alguien como él se pueda fijar en una criminal como yo que sólo hizo sufrir a muchísima gente…

—Kuvira, ya no te culpes por todo lo que hiciste. Sabemos que no estuvo bien, pero si en verdad estás arrepentida lo mejor es dejarlo ir…

—Puede que tengas razón, gracias Korra.

—Bueno, es mejor que te deje descansar, adiós. —dice con una gran sonrisa.

—Por favor dile a Ronin que entre. Si es que aún sigue ahí. —responde un tanto apenada.

—Por supuesto.

—Hasta luego.

Al salir, la maestra de los cuatro elementos mira suavemente al guardia que está sentado ansioso por saber lo que pasa.

—Ya puedes entrar, te aseguro que está bien. —intercambia una sonrisa con la chica y ésta se va.

—Permiso. —dice Ronin al entrar a la enfermería.

—Pasa, no hay problema.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? —pregunta un tanto angustiado el joven.

—Estoy bien. —sonríe ante tal preocupación.— Gracias por haberte quedado, lo aprecio mucho. Y… Tengo buenas noticias.

—No te preocupes. —se acerca a la reclusa.— Cuéntame, ¿cuáles son las buenas noticias?

—Bueno, al parecer… No perdí mi bebé. —ese brillo característico en sus ojos de alegría y esperanza hacen que inexplicablemente cause un lindo sentimiento en Ronin.

—No sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar eso Kuvira. Sé que has pasado momentos difíciles y pienso que todo está por mejorar, confío en ello. —la "Gran Unificadora" aún no podía entender por qué ese muchacho que debería tratarla como una criminal más, incluso como la peor de todos por causar tanto daño y sufrimiento, le brindaba tanta atención y preocupación.

—Tú no deberías tratarme tan bien, después de todo lo que hice me merezco pudrirme sola y rechazada por todos. —dice cambiando de tema bruscamente. Y su expresión se torna sombría.— Inclusive, recuerdo que cuando llegué me tratabas frío e indiferente. ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

—Porque yo realmente confío en que hay personas a las que se les debe dar una segunda oportunidad, además sé que estás arrepentida por todo lo malo que hiciste y aceptar nuestros propios errores es algo que admiro mucho. —relata con un semblante espectacular mientras mira fijamente a aquella mujer.— Me di cuenta de ello cuando estabas hablando con Korra la primera vez que vino. Se escucha todo lo que dicen desde el punto donde es mi guardia.

—La verdad no tengo palabras… Te he agradecido muchas veces y no será suficiente. Por lo mucho, espero no causarte problemas. —le sonríe en muestra de afecto.— Y espera… ¿Has escuchado todo lo que hemos hablado? —pregunta sorprendida y un tanto apenada.

—La verdad no, sólo escuché aquella primera vez. Dejé de hacerlo las siguientes veces porque merecen su debida privacidad. —a Kuvira le sorprendió tal gesto.— Y así seguirá siendo, no te preocupes. —eso calma un poco a la mujer.

—Gracias, en serio. No sabes lo que significa eso para mi. —se acomoda en la camilla donde reposa su cuerpo y le da un cálido abrazo a Ronin.

—No te preocupes. —le devuelve el abrazo a la mujer.— Bueno, te dejo descansar. Hasta luego.

—Está bien, adiós. —se despide y el guardia sale dejándola sola.

De vuelta en Ciudad República, Korra necesita despejarse un poco de toda esta situación y ya tiene en mente a la persona indicada. Al bajarse del bote que venía de la isla del templo del aire, se monta en su fiel amiga y comienza su recorrido hasta el destino pensado. Ya una vez en la estación de policía, se baja de Naga y entra calmadamente, de lejos al ver a Mako concentrado en sus papeles se acerca para hablarle.

—Hola Mako, ¿estás ocupado? —pregunta la chica apenada.

—¡Korra! No sabía que vendrías, me tomaste de sorpresa. No mucho, sólo reviso unos papeles. ¿Ocurre algo? —responde el maestro fuego.

—Quería preguntarte si quisieras salir un rato conmigo, necesito hablar con alguien. —Comenta en señal de que efectivamente le ocurre algo.

—Claro, por supuesto. Siempre tendré tiempo para ti Korra, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

—Al parque está bien.

—Perfecto, vamos. —Al terminar de pronunciar estas palabras salen del comando para dirigirse al lugar acordado.

Una vez en aquel lindo lugar, pasan frente a la estatua de la maestra de los 4 elementos y luego de mirarla por un instante siguen caminando. Al encontrar el lugar perfecto para descansar, proceden a sentarse e iniciar la conversación.

—Bueno, antes que nada gracias por acompañarme. —comenta la chica agradecida— Quería contarte algo que nadie sabe, sólo Tenzin. Espero que nada cambie por lo que te voy a decir…

—¿Qué ocurre Korra? Sabes que no voy a dejar de quererte por lo que sea que me digas.

—He estado visitando a Kuvira en la cárcel.—confiesa la maestra.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclama Mako impactado por la confesión.

—Sabía que reaccionarías mal…

—No es eso Korra, sólo que me extraña que estés visitando a la mujer que te intentó matar en varias ocasiones y la misma que asesinó al padre de Asami.

—Se te olvida que ella salvó a mi padre.

—Una cosa buena en medio de tanta maldad que hizo. No me parece bien que la visites Korra, no lo merece. —Replica el maestro fuego.

—No es así Mako, ustedes en realidad no la conocen.

—Bueno, quizás se encargó de mostrar la peor cara de sí misma.

—Se vio obligada a eso. —le explica— Tuvo muchos problemas de pequeña, la abandonaron y al ver que su nación pasaba lo mismo que ella pasó, no pudo quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo cómo caía todo en el caos. Tal vez se desvió del camino, pero sus intenciones eran buenas.

—Entiendo eso, pero ¿en serio la sigues defendiendo después de todo lo que hizo?

—Sí, sé que ella cambió y en verdad está arrepentida de todo lo que hizo. —responde con firmeza.

—Está bien, si de verdad crees en ella lo aceptaré. —dice amablemente— Pero, ¿por qué me dices todo esto?

—Porque necesito un consejo. —confiesa la chica— Kuvira realmente quiere el perdón de las personas las cuales les hizo daño y son importantes para ella.

—Eso está muy difícil Korra.

—Pero no imposible. —replica— Kuvira en serio ama a Baatar y quiere arreglar las cosas con él, además quiere hablar con Su para que también la perdone por todo lo que le hizo.

—Si de verdad lo ama, ¿por qué disparó el arma donde estábamos todos nosotros? —pregunta irónicamente.

—Porque estaba cegada por la sed de poder, y lo vio como la única salida para deshacerse de nosotros y poder conquistar Ciudad República. Me confesó que después de vernos a todos a salvo, sintió un dolor terrible porque se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Traicionó a la única persona que la había apoyado en todo, a la única persona que realmente ama.

—¿Y qué pretende hacer para compensar todo lo que hizo?

—La verdad no lo sé, por ahora sólo suplicar su perdón.

—No creo que funcione.

—Está embarazada de Baatar. —Mako se impresiona por la noticia.

—Eso cambia un poco las cosas.

—¿Crees que debería hablar con Su?

—La verdad sí, pero no creo conveniente que le digas lo del embarazo aun. Kuvira debe encontrar el momento adecuado para decírselo a Baatar.

—Entiendo… ahorita mismo iré a hablar con ella.

—Me parece bien, suerte Korra.

—Muchas gracias Mako, en verdad te lo agradezco.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, lo hago con gusto. —al terminar de pronunciar estas palabras se dan un cálido abrazo.— Siempre podrás contar conmigo, que nunca se te olvide Korra.

—Lo tendré siempre presente, gracias.

Luego de eso, Mako y Korra vuelven a la estación de policía donde se despiden y la chica se monta en Naga para dirigirse a la isla del templo del aire. Una vez ahí, toma un bisonte volador para ir a Zaofu. En el camino, se atormenta pensando qué pasará cuando hable con Su, cómo reaccionará, qué le dirá. No lo sabe, sólo queda esperar y que la suerte dicte lo que pasará.

Al llegar al lugar, el bisonte aterriza en el jardín de la mansión Beifong. Korra se baja y empieza a buscar a Su, la encuentra rápidamente ya se que encuentra moldeando los meteoritos que lograron recuperar del coloso.

—¡Hola Su! —exclama la de los ojos azules.

—¡Korra! Que gusto me da verte, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—Esta vez vine a hablar contigo sobre un asunto importante. —esboza un tanto nerviosa.

—Ven, vamos a sentarnos. —dice la matriarca dirigiéndose a un banco que está cerca.— Cuéntame, ¿qué pasa?

—Bueno, quería hablarte acerca de Kuvira… —el rostro de Su se transforma radicalmente.

—Korra, no creo que haya nada que hablar sobre esa… Mujer. —replica la maestra tierra.

—Yo creo que sí… La he estado visitando y ella en verdad está arrepentida por todo lo que hizo, está buscando el perdón de Baatar y el tuyo, para ella es muy importante.

—¿A caso crees que puede llegar así y pedir perdón después de todo lo que nos hizo? —responde secamente— Así no son las cosas, lo siento.

—Pero, está arrepentida. ¿No le darías una oportunidad? —pregunta tratando de convencerla.

—No Korra. Todo lo que hizo no tiene perdón, ella era como mi hija y me traicionó. Ya nada puede ser igual que antes. —la seriedad de Su es reflejada en todas sus expresiones, haciendo que Korra se rinda.

—Está bien, lo entiendo. Disculpa por haberte molestado, mejor me retiro.

La joven procede a montarse en el bisonte volador el cual la llevará a la Isla del Templo del Aire. En el camino, al pasar por encima de la cárcel, decide hacerle una rápida visita a Kuvira. Korra hace que el bisonte descienda para aterrizar en la entrada. Se baja de él y se dirige tensamente al interior de esta.

—Hola, ¿puedo ver a Kuvira? —le dice a Ronin el cual está como siempre custodiando la celda de la maestra metal.

—Claro Avatar Korra. —responde caminando hacia la puerta del lugar donde se encuentra la mujer. Una vez en frente de ella, introduce la llave en la cerradura y abre la gran puerta reforzada con platino.

—Gracias. —agradece Korra entrando a la celda mientras el guardia cierra la puerta.

—Korra, ¿cómo estás? Pensé que no te vería hasta la semana que viene. ¿Ocurrió algo? —pregunta Kuvira un tanto preocupada.

—Estoy bien y sí, pasó algo que no podía esperar hasta la semana que viene para decirte. —responde sentándose.

—Cuéntame, ¿qué pasó?

—Fui a hablar con Su. —Kuvira se sorprende ante tal confesión.— Le hablé sobre ti.

—¿En serio? —cuestiona impresionada.

—Sí, le dije que en verdad te gustaría que te perdone. Pero la verdad no lo tomó muy bien. —confiesa un tanto apenada.— Me dijo que después de todo lo que hiciste no te podía perdonar. Que nada será igual que antes.

—Eso era de esperarse… La verdad tenía una pequeña esperanza de que por lo menos lo considera pero me doy cuenta que es absurdo. Igual muchas gracias por haber hecho el intento Korra. —expresa agradecida por el acto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Zao-Fu ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

En la mansión Beifong, Baatar se encuentra realizando unos planos para la remodelación de una parte de la ciudad. De pronto, Nika entra a su despacho.

—Hola, Baatar ¿cómo estás? —pregunta abrazándolo.

—Bien Nika, ¿y tú? —responde recibiendo la cálida muestra de afecto.

—Muy bien, ansiosa por empezar.

—Yo igual. —La inseguridad en las palabras del hombre es notada por Nika.

—Verás cómo todo va a mejorar, tienes que tener fe.

—Estoy dispuesto a ello, no te preocupes.

—¡Esa es la actitud adecuada! —expresa emocionadamente la chica y Baatar sonríe.

—Creo que es mejor que empecemos, mientras más antes comencemos, será mejor.

—Tienes razón, ¡a trabajar! —el hijo de Su se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a otra mesa a unos cuantos metros, seguida por Nika.

—Aquí está lo que me pediste, las firmas de la mitad más uno de los habitantes de ZaoFu.

—¡Excelente! Tú más que nadie debe saber lo importante que es esto.

—Por supuesto, me parece estupendo por eso te estoy ayudando.

—Muchas gracias Baatar, en verdad te lo agradezco. —dice plantando un beso en su mejilla.

—No hay de que Nika, lo hago con gusto.

—Oye, ¿qué te parecería salir esta noche para celebrar el progreso del proyecto?

—Estaría bien. Pero no lo sé, aún no me siento muy bien por todo lo ocurrido. —responde algo dolido.

—Claro, entiendo. No te voy a obligar, no te preocupes. —Baatar se queda callado y apenado esperando que no sea más incómodo.— Bueno, ya me voy. Otra vez gracias, ¡nos vemos! —antes de que la chica saliera por completo del salón, Baatar interrumpe su salida.

—Pensándolo bien, te tomaré la palabra. Salgamos esta noche a cenar, ¿te parece? —dice cambiando drásticamente lo resaltado anteriormente.

—Pues me parece excelente, nos vemos a las 8.

—Perfecto. —sonríe levemente en muestra de amabilidad, y la chica procede a salir sonrojada de la escena.


	5. Capítulo 5: La llegada

_Nota de la autora:_ _Hola a todos! Disculpen en serio por no haber actualizado, estuve en exámenes finales y la verdad se me acumuló todo. Pero ya salí de clases y no les fallaré! En serio muchísimas gracias por apoyar esta historia, lo aprecio demasiado. Espero que les guste esta nueva parte 3 Saludos!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~De regreso en la cárcel ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kuvira está en su celda, fría y aislada como siempre. Ronin desde afuera le avisa que es momento de almorzar, la mujer se levanta y procede a la puerta para salir. El guardia abre la puerta y la acompaña hasta el comedor donde todos los reclusos se alimentan. Korra había conseguido que Kuvira saliera de su celda no sólo a hacer trabajo comunitario, sino también poder comer fuera de su celda como todos, ya que desde un principio su sentencia era completamente aislada. Como era de esperarse, su llegada no es aceptada por nadie y todos los presentes en el lugar la miran con aire despectivo. La ex Gran Unificadora ignora a los reclusos y con una gran formalidad va hacia la barra donde le sirven su porción de comida. Luego de esto, visualiza una mesa vacía donde procede a sentarse y a comer. De repente, los hombres que habían peleado con aquella mujer la última vez, aparecen para causar más problemas.

—Miren a quién dejaron comer aquí. —comenta irónicamente uno de ellos.

—¿Está buena la comida, "Gran Unificadora"? —sigue molestando un segundo.

—¿Ya van a empezar? ¿No les bastó con lo que pasó el otro día? —responde desafiante. El que habló al principio frunce el ceño.

—¿Acaso me estas provocando? En estos momentos no estás en posición de retarnos. Te recuerdo que a nadie aquí le agradas y si comienzas algún tipo de enfrentamiento, no creo que salgas beneficiada de la situación. —Kuvira ni se molesta en mirarlos la cara. Prosigue en acabarse su comida.

—Entonces, ¿qué están haciendo aquí? —responde indiferente.

—Sólo dejábamos en claro quién realmente manda aquí. Espero que lo tengas presente, porque te va a pesar.

—Oh, muchas gracias. Pero creo que eso no les está funcionando muchachos. Más suerte la próxima. —sonríe hipócritamente mientras toma el vaso a su izquierda para beber su jugo. El hombre no reacciona nada bien.

—¡Ya me tienes harto! —grita generando un escándalo. Le avienta el plato que tiene en frente y empuja la mesa acercándose más a ella quedando frente a frente.— Escúchame bien, vuelves a provocarme de esa manera y me encargaré que todos aquí te den un merecido.

—Felicidades. Estaré aquí esperándolo. —dice despreocupada de las consecuencias que esas palabras traen.

La furia del hombre es irreconocible, le lanza una patada la cual esquiva fácilmente rodando hacia el suelo. Kuvira se levanta de forma rápida y ágil, levanta los puños en forma de contraataque y se posa esperando el próximo golpe. Los otros 4 hombres que acompañan al primero, se colocan a los lados de la mujer listos para la pelea. Uno corre hacia ella y le lanza un puño hacia la cara, la "Gran Unificadora" retrocede unos pasos, para evadirlo y golpearle la pierna izquierda para que pierda la estabilidad, un segundo se acerca con una patada aérea que neutraliza dando una vuelta y jalando su pie en dirección contraria haciendo que este caiga. El tercero comienza con una roca en punta hacia la maestra, la cual esquiva y golpea con otra roca en un costado de él. Los dos anteriores se están levantando pero no duran mucho de pie ya que Kuvira les lanza unas mesas que impulsa con tierra control.

El cuarto parece más fuerte, va con todo hacia la mujer que está dándole una paliza a cualquiera que se le enfrente. El hombre le da una patada en el brazo, ella reacciona dándole un puñetazo en la nariz que hace que sangre. Le lanza una patada en el costado derecho, el recluso le agarra el cuello estrangulándola, pero Kuvira se monta encima de él haciéndole una llave para que la suelte y este cae al suelo inconsciente. El último que queda es el que la retó desde un principio. Ya desde que él le había gritado al comenzar el enfrentamiento, habían captado la atención de todos los presentes, pero en este momento, luego de haber acabado con todos los que la enfrentaron, todos estaban alrededor de ellos dos.

—Muy bien, dejé lo mejor para el final. —dice fríamente el hombre.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta Kuvira.— ¿A que te destrozaré de nuevo?

—No lo creo. Esta vez tengo el apoyo de todos los reclusos. —responde en voz alta, hacioendo que se acerquen aún más los demás.

—Puedo con todos ustedes. No son desafío para mi. —contesta segura levantando la guardia.

—No estés tan segura, niñita.

En un segundo, se despliega una gran batalla en aquel comedor, donde los reclusos que se encuentran ahí son los más peligrosos del reino tierra. Kuvira logra controlar a la mayoría que la atacan, pero son demasiados. En unos minutos ya la mitad del lugar está destrozado con rocas en las paredes, los pisos deformados y hombres vencidos por la Gran Unificadora. Pasan 20 minutos y la batalla aún no cesa, pareciera que no hubiera guardias en la cárcel. En un momento, es destrozada la puerta por los guardias, ya que, unos hombres estaban manteniéndola cerrada para que estos no intervinieran. Ronin es el primero en entrar, ya que sabe quién está comprometida en la batalla. Los guardias intentan detener la revuelta, pero esta está fuera de control.

De pronto, Korra entra directamente al lugar de la batalla. Unos se sorprenden por su llegada y dejan la pelea, pero Kuvira y otros hombres siguen luchando. La maestra de los 4 elementos entra en estado Avatar y con sus increíbles poderes detiene el enfrentamiento. Kuvira cae al suelo exhausta y los otros hombres son llevados a sus celdas por los guardias. Ronin va hacia el lugar donde se encuentra la mujer y la ayuda a levantarse para volver a su celda con Korra. Ya una vez ahí, la expresión de sus rostros no son en lo absoluto sutiles.

—¡¿En qué se supone que estabas pensando?! —pregunta Korra furiosa.

—Lo siento, pero ellos fueron los que empezaron. —intenta excusarse Kuvira.

—Y tú se lo seguiste. —continúa Ronin preocupado.

—No podía hacer nada, eran demasiados, sólo me podía defender. Les recuerdo que ningún guardia aquí hace nada para detener cualquier tipo de abuso contra mi.

—Justamente por eso estaba yo aquí. —argumenta la de los ojos azules.— Me pidieron que asistiera a una junta para discutir el asunto de la última golpiza y aproveché en exigir que se te diera el mismo trato que los demás.

—Entonces, la junta lo aprobó. Pero dijeron que si se vuelve a presentar una situación así significaría que te aumentarían la sentencia por mal comportamiento. —lanza el guardia. La expresión de la reclusa es de asombro.

—Además, ¡estás embarazada Kuvira! —reclama el avatar.

—¡Lo sé! Tienen razón. Prometo no volver a hacerlo.

—Y así tiene que ser, porque sino te quedarás mucho más tiempo aquí. —la chica le hace ver el verdadero punto de vista de la situación.

—Ya me prometiste que no volverías a hacerlo, Kuvira. Debiste tener más conciencia antes de caer en sus estupideces. —comenta Ronin.

—Y tú me aseguraste que no volvería a pasar… —responde con incredulidad.— Hay que poner de ambas partes si se quiere llegar a algo.

—Es verdad… Estuve en la reunión resolviendo la pelea de la última vez y no me di cuanta que estaba pasando otra en frente de mis narices. —reconoce— En parte también fue mi error. Lo siento.

—Bueno, esperemos que no empeoren las cosas. Aunque debo admitir que con la paliza que le diste a esos hombres, no creo que se vuelvan a meter contigo. —dice Korra para liberar un poco la tensión que se ha generado.

—Eso espero, aunque pensándolo bien es verdad, esto no le hace bien a mi bebé. —se toma el vientre.— No quiero este futuro para él. Si llegan a buscar más problemas, no haré nada.

—Y yo estaré ahí para defender tu decisión. —argumenta Ronin brindándole una sonrisa a la mujer.

—Me tengo que retirar, debo ir a evitar que te alarguen la sentencia. —dice el avatar saliendo de la celda.

—Bueno, supongo que tengo que ir a ver cómo están los reclusos en la enfermería. Hasta luego, cuidate. —empieza a caminar hacia la puerta hasta que Kuvira lo detiene tocándole el hombro.

—Gracias por todo Ronin. —al terminar de pronunciar estas palabras, le da un abrazo cálido de aquellos que detienen el tiempo.

Al salir de la celda, este se sorprende ante tal presencia. La matriarca de Zao-Fu estaba presente en aquel lugar. Pensaron que odiaba a Kuvira, y puede que así sea, pero entonces ¿qué estaría haciendo en ese lugar? Su se acerca hacia el lugar donde se encuentra el guardia.

—Buenas tardes, me dijeron que por aquí se encuentra la celda de Kuvira ¿me podría indicar dónde está, por favor? —pregunta amablemente.

—Sí, claro no hay problema. Por aquí. —responde inmediatamente Ronin dirigiéndola hacia la puerta correspondiente.

Al abrirla Kuvira sonríe al volver a ver al hombre, pero este tiene un rostro extrañado; al ver más allá ve a Su, quien entra lentamente con una expresión seria y predeterminada. Cierra la puerta y las deja solas.

—Su. ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que no me querías ver mas nunca.

—Pues aquí estoy. Sólo quería asegurarme que sigas encerrada, como debe ser. —refuta fríamente, el rostro de Kuvira se torna sombrío.

—¿Para qué viniste realmente? —pregunta al entender lo que realmente está por suceder.

—¿Por qué le dijiste a Korra que me querías ver? —va directamente a lo que en verdad quiere saber.— ¿Acaso no tuviste suficiente con todo lo que nos hiciste? ¡Ya déjanos en paz! —Su se encarga de que cada palabra sea escuchada con detenimiento por Kuvira.

—Su, yo no le dije nada a Korra, ella me ha venido a visitar, pero nunca le he dicho que fuera a hablar contigo. Sí me gustaría que me dieras tu perdón, la verdad me arrepiento por todo lo que he hecho. —responde con seguridad y arrepentimiento. Su aclara la mirada ante tal respuesta, pero al parecer no es suficiente para convencerla.

—Le has hecho mucho mal a la nación, Kuvira. Lo mejor es que te pudras aquí dentro. —en ese momento, la postura de mujer fuerte y firme de Kuvira, se termina por quebrar.

—Su, lo siento mucho. —cada palabra que dice es pronunciada con un nudo en su garganta.

—¿Acaso no te acuerdas cuando nos secuestraste? ¿Cuando fuiste de estado en estado tomándolos y obligándolos a que se rindan ante ti? ¿Cuando enviabas a tanta gente a los campos de "reeducación"? ¿Cuando casi matas dos veces a Korra? ¿Cuando destruiste Ciudad República? —reclama fríamente.— Todo lo que hiciste no tiene perdón Kuvira.

—No sigas restregándome todo lo que hice mal. En verdad quiero arreglar las cosas.

—Adiós Kuvira. —susurra decepcionada.

En ese momento Su sale de la celda y se encamina hacia la salida. Ronin la ve salir y va inmediatamente hacia Kuvira.

—¿Qué pasó Kuvira? ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? —pregunta preocupado acercándose a ella.

—Sólo vino a restregarme todo lo malo que he hecho. —responde tristemente— Era de esperarse que lo hiciera, le hice mucho mal a ella y a su familia.

—No debió hacer eso. Además, lamentas todo lo que ocurrió, debería de darte una oportunidad. —intenta animarla fallidamente.

—No tiene la obligación, de verdad me gustaría, pero la verdad no creo que lo haga. —el dolor es notorio en cada una de sus palabras. Ronin se sienta al lado de ella que se encuentra posada en el suelo con la cabeza agachada.

—No pienses ahora en ello, tiene que pasar un tiempo para que sane todo. No te sigas culpando a ti misma, eso no ayudará en nada. —dice compasivamente tomándole la mano en signo de compresión.

—¿Cómo no pensar en eso Ronin? Por eso es que estoy aquí, le hice daño a muchísima gente, merezco todo esto. Inclusive, no deberías de perder tu tiempo conmigo. —dolorosamente intenta apartarlo. Pero este desiste.

—Yo no pierdo mi tiempo contigo Kuvira, eso siempre tenlo claro. —levanta el rostro de la chica para que lo mire de frente haciendo énfasis en lo dicho.— Te estás haciendo más daño a ti misma y al bebé.

—Tienes razón, trataré de no pensar tanto en eso. —confiesa— Es lo mejor para el bebé. Gracias de nuevo Ronin.

—No tienes nada que agradecer. —le brinda una sonrisa agradable y se levanta.— Deberías descansar un poco.

—Sí, es lo mejor… —Kuvira se levanta del suelo y antes de que el hombre pueda irse le da una cálido abrazo.— Adiós.

—Nos vemos después. —Ronin se aproxima a la puerta y cierra esta una vez que se encuentra afuera.

La situación deja pensando a Kuvira. Ya una vez acostada, llegan "flashbacks" a su mente acerca de todos los momentos que vivió estos 3 años. El momento que Suyin había rechazado ayudar al Reino Tierra por la anarquía que presentaba, cuando decidió irse con un grupo de personas de Zaofu para restaurar el orden en Ba Sing Se, cuando obtuvo su primera victoria en la capital Tierra ante la anarquía, cuando fue de estado en estado reclutando personas para su ejército, cuando unificaba cada pueblo del Reino tierra, cada momento que pasó con Baatar… Él siempre la apoyó, estuvo junto a ella durante esos 3 arduos años. Acompañándola, aconsejándola, planeando cada movimiento siguiente y, sobretodo, brindánole el amor que nunca le habían dado. Realmente lo extrañaba, pero ahora no podía hacer nada. Está en su celda, a oscuras pensando en mil cosas que sólo alimentan su remordimiento de conciencia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Zao-Fu ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La noche es fría y prometedora en aquel domo central de la Ciudad. Las filtraciones de aire del exterior son frías lo suficiente para tener que abrigarse. Son las siete, Baatar está empezando a arreglarse. Al salir de bañarse, procede a colocarse la crema de afeitar en la barbilla para rasurarla. Al tomar la hojilla, se le es imposible no acordarse de Kuvira, ya que ella salía controlar la hojilla con sus poderes para afeitarlo rápida y eficazmente. El recuerdo le da sentimiento, pero no permite que se apodere de sus pensamientos, tenía que terminar para vestirse y salir. Luego de haberse colocado la ropa, procede a acomodarse su peinado para salir a recoger a Nika para ir a cenar como habían acordado. Al acabar, quedan 15 minutos para las ocho, justo a tiempo. Sale de la mansión y se dirige a casa de Nika, la cual no queda muy lejos.

Al llegar a la misma, toca el timbre y en cuestión de segundos abre la puerta la mujer con un radiante vestido celeste lista para la velada.

—Hola Baatar. —saluda felizmente.

—Hola Nika, te ves muy bien. —elogia el hijo de Su.

—Muchas gracias, tú también estás muy guapo.

—Gracias. —sonríe mirando su atuendo.— ¿Estás lista?

—Así es, ya podemos irnos. —sale cerrando la puerta con llave.

Procede a tomar del brazo a Baatar, lo cual le sorprende, para empezar a caminar hacia el restaurante que queda a unas pocas calles. Durante el camino, hablan sobre cómo mejoró la seguridad desde el ataque del Loto Rojo, ha habido un mejoramiento importante. En el camino, pasan por el parque que siempre le trae tantos recuerdos a Baatar, porque es el lugar donde habló por primera vez con Kuvira. Donde había establecido tantas conversaciones con ella, donde habían jugado gran cantidad de veces y, más importante, donde la besó por primera vez.

El semblante agradable y relajado de Baatar se transforma radicalmente ante tal pensamiento.

—¿Qué pasó Baatar? ¿Te sientes mal? —pregunta la chica preocupada.

—No, no es nada… —responde apartando la mirada.

—Es Kuvira de nuevo, ¿verdad?

—Eso creo… —se apena por eso, pero es inevitable que su presencia esté presente en la mente de aquel hombre.

—Entiendo… tomará tiempo, tienes que aprender a sobrellevarlo.

—Sí, lo sé. Aun así es duro.

El silencio se hizo presente hasta la su llegada al Restaurante. Al entrar, piden una mesa para dos y proceden a sentarse. Les dan la carta, piden sus respectivos platos y un vino. Hablan de muchas cosas, comen gustosamente, ya que el mejor restaurante de la Ciudad. Al terminar, pagan la cuenta y se retiran. Camino a la casa, Baatar se asegura que no pasen por aquel parque. Una vez en la entrada de la casa de la chica, el hombre está a punto de despedirse cuando Nika lo interrumpe.

—¿No te gustaría pasar un rato? —pregunta penosamente.— Tengo algo que mostrarte.

—Claro. —accede por cortesía.

—¿Quiéres más vino? Tengo uno que lo guardaba para una ocasión especial.

—No, muchas gracias.

—Anda, yo lo sirvo. No tengo problema. —insiste.

—Bueno… está bien.

Procede a buscar unos papeles y el vino, el cual destapa y lo sirve delicadamente en dos copas. Una se la entrega al joven que la acompaña y la otra se la queda ella.

—Primero, quiero proponer un brindis. Por que este proyecto se de a cabo y por nosotros. ¡Salud! —alzan ambos las copas.

—Salud. —chocan las copas y toman un sorbo de las mismas.— ¿Qué querías mostrarme?

—Unos papeles por lo del proyecto, pero deberíamos relajarnos un poco ¿no crees? —deja la copa en la mesa y se acerca más a Baatar que está a su lado.

Toma la copa de su acompañante y también la aparta. Es su momento perfecto para obtener lo que quiere.

—La verdad me la he pasado estupendo contigo, Baatar. Gracias. —dice cada vez más cerca.

—No hay de que, también me la pasé bien. —comenta bajando la mirada ante tal cercanía.

Apenas termina de pronunciar esas palabras, Nika besa a Baatar suave y apasionadamente. Este atónito le sigue el beso. Pero sus intenciones van más allá que un simple beso. Le quita las gafas y las coloca a un lado, se acuesta encima de él y procede a quitarle la camisa. Baatar no sabe cómo reaccionar, sólo se le viene a los pensamientos lo bien que se desenvolvía haciendo el amor con Kuvira. Con eso, se da cuenta que realmente eso no era lo que quería, por ello la aparta sutilmente.

—Nika —dice entre susurros— En verdad no puedo. Es difícil toda esta situación para mi. Tienes que entenderlo.

—Tienes razón Baatar. Lo siento tanto. —le alcanza sus lentes mientras este se abrocha la camisa.

—Creo que debería irme.

—Está bien, cuidate. —se levanta seguida de el hombre para abrirle la puerta.

—Adiós.

Al salir Baatar aún proceda lo sucedido, pero empieza a caminar hacia la mansión. Piensa que se está volviendo loco. Sabe que le tomará tiempo para superarlo, pero considera la posibilidad de visitar a Kuvira, enfrentarla a ver si así puede seguir con su vida. Pero aún no está preparado para eso, ahora sólo quiere ir a su casa para pensar mejor las cosas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Al día siguiente en Ciudad República~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toda Ciudad República está pegada a la radio más cercana o prestando atención a los constantes anuncios que realizan por las bocinas de todo el lugar alertando a sus ciudadanos. Las calles cercanas al lugar, están desoladas. Parece un toque de queda impuesto por los reclamantes. Una protesta de muchas se hace presente, en este caso, en la sede del Reino Tierra en aquella ciudad. La policía no ha intervenido en la manifestación porque hasta ese instante, fue pacífica. Lo que inicia la revuelta, es la participación de un joven maestro el cual toma con sus poderes una fuente que se encuentra en las adyacencias y la aventa hacia la imponente estructura porque simplemente está cansado de que no sean escuchados por los dirigentes políticos de Ciudad República. La demanda es la misma de siempre, la liberación de la Gran Unificadora. Que, al parecer, ha conseguido una gran cantidad de simpatizantes inclusive encerrada en la cárcel. El enfrentamiento empieza entre lo protestantes y la policía, conformada por un gran número de maestros metal y la misma Lin Beifong.

Los no maestros que saben pelear, brindan todo el apoyo físico posible a los protestantes que combaten a contra policías. Los demás intentan fallidamente tomar a la fuerza la estructura para obligar a los que se encuentran a cargo a que den respuesta a sus manifestaciones, pero estos son detenidos rápidamente por los policías. Los manifestantes lanzan numerosos ataques con rocas los cuales son desviados por los oficiales, estos lanzan sus cables para inmovilizar a los atacantes. Algunos escapan, pero otros fueron arrestados por causar estragos en las calles.

—¡Llévense a estas personas a la comisaría! —ordena la Jefa Lin.

—Como usted diga. —acata uno de los oficiales metiendo a 2 de los arrestados en el camión.

Seguidamente, llega Tenzin a la escena.

—¡Lin! —expresa el maestro aire corriendo hacia ella.

—Hola Tenzin, llegas un poco tarde. La acción ya terminó. —comenta inexpresiva.

—¿Eran igualmente los seguidores de Kuvira? —pregunta haciendo caso omiso al comentario.

—Así es. Como no obtenían respuesta por parte de la embajada, se tornaron agresivos y tuvimos que actuar.

—Hay que hacer algo definitivamente con ellos. —propone el nómada.

—Ha sido muy recurrentes estas protestas. En verdad creen que pueden sacarla de la cárcel, eso es imposible, tienen que entender eso.

—Quizás no sea imposible, Lin. —medita un idea descabellada, pero puede que útil.

—¿En qué piensas? No podemos sacarla y dejar que vuelva con sus ideas locas de unificación.

—Nos puede ser más útil fuera de la cárcel que encerrada.

—¿Cómo? ¿Atacando Ciudad República? —pregunta irónicamente mientras alza una ceja.

—No, no. —sacude la cabeza ideando su plan— Tengo la solución a esto. No te preocupes, hablamos después Lin. —se despide rápidamente y va hacia el bisonte que lo trajo hacia el lugar.

—¿Pero que…? Está bien. Adiós. —se resigna al ver que Tenzin ya está en el aire camino a la isla.

Su idea podría acabar con todas las protestas, haría cambiar la manera de pensar de esas personas y acabaría con todos esos problemas. Pero antes tenía que conversarlo con Korra, para corroborar lo factible que pueda ser y proponerlo al Presidente Raiko, cosa que será difícil para que acceda. Pero, si quiere que las cosas cambien, tendrá que hacer todo lo posible para que funcione.


	6. Capítulo 6: Las Fuerzas Unidas

_Nota de la autora: Holaaa! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia, espero que esta nueva parte les guste. Gracias por todo :3_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Zao Fu ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La noche anterior, Baatar se quedó en vela analizando sus verdadero sentimientos hacia Nika. La aprecia mucho, pero la verdad no es nada comparado a lo que siente aún por Kuvira. Desde el momento que empezó a darse cuenta de lo tanto que la quería, ni un sólo día se apartó de ella. Los escasos momentos que no estaban juntos era por trabajo, y cada instante anhelaba el momento en que volvieran a verse. A veces por la firmeza, seriedad, determinación y, sobre todo, temeridad que demuestra cada acción de Kuvira, no es creíble por las demás personas el amor que se tienen el uno otro. Pero en verdad él pudo conocer la verdadera cara que escondía aquella armadura. Eso siempre lo apreció y le hacía falta cada instante luego de esa traición. Aún le es increíble que, luego de todo lo que pasaron juntos, pudo ser capaz de aquella atrocidad. Usar su confianza para intentar aniquilar al avatar y sus amigos. Incluso, si eso conllevaba la muerte de su prometido.

Baatar se acomoda en la silla donde está sentado. Se encuentra en su oficina escribiendo unos informes de los escasos incidentes con las nuevas cúpulas. Desde Ciudad República no ha podido dejarse pensar en toda esa situación. Los recuerdos en su mayoría son dolorosos. Se hace la idea que lo mejor que puede hacer es seguir con Nika y el proyecto. Pero la verdad es que, si no olvida a Kuvira de una vez por todas, no podrá llegar a ninguna parte con todo esto.

Analiza bien la posibilidad de ir a enfrentarla para terminar esto de una buena vez. Pero la verdad aún no está listo para eso. Toma una bocanada de aire y se levanta. Pasea por la oficina hasta pararse en frente de la gran ventana que da vista hacia el horizonte, ya que, se encuentra en uno de los pisos más altos de la mansión. Por ahora necesita distraerse de aquella idea, más adelante volverá a tomar la opción de ir para ese lugar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~De vuelta en Ciudad República ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tenzin se dirige a la oficina de Raiko pensando en que antes de llevar a cabo su plan, debe hacer unas cosas. Intentará una estrategia para dejar como último recurso lo que tenía pensado. Al llegar, los guardias lo reconocen y sin tener que decir nada le permiten la entrada. Al subir por la estructura, llega a su despacho.

— ¿Desea hablar con el Presidente Raiko? —pregunta la secretaria fuera de la oficina.

—Así es. Es de carácter urgente. —se para frente a la mujer para mirarla de frente haciéndole saber que habla en serio. — Dile que no tengo tiempo para estar pidiendo cita previa.

—Está bien, enseguida le digo. —se levanta de la silla dispuesta a obedecer.

—Gracias.

Entra rápidamente a la oficina y al salir permite que el maestro aire pase. Una vez adentro visualiza a Raiko sentado en su escritorio un poco ocupado con papeles y demás.

— ¿A qué se debe tu visita, Tenzin? —esboza Raiko sin quitar la vista de sus asuntos.

—Vine porque tengo varias soluciones a las protestas por Kuvira. —capta la atención del presidente el cual mira interesado al maestro aire.

—Te escucho.

—Primero, se debería de llamar a las Fuerzas Unidas para que apoyen un poco la situación en las calles y en la cárcel. Me imagino que ya está enterado de lo que ha ocurrido, ¿no?

—Así es. Inclusive, ya se envió la llamada al General Iroh solicitando su ayuda. Ya esa parte la tenemos cubierta.

—Perfecto. La otra cosa es que la maquinaria de Industrias Futuros ahora es indispensable. Se ha escuchado muchos rumores que quieren atacar también el Reino Tierra, ya se le fue advertido al príncipe Wu y está de acuerdo con el respaldo de la maquinaria.

—Me parece bien inmediatamente se procesará la solicitud. Lo antes posible hay que tener esa maquinaria y enviar una parte al Reino Tierra.

—Excelente, ahora iré a hablar con Asami para que esté al tanto de la situación. —Raiko mueve la cabeza en señal de afirmación y Tenzin procede a salir de la oficina.

Al salir del edificio, se monta en Oogi para dirigirse a la fábrica de Industrias Futuro donde encontrará a la chica y discutir la situación que se presenta.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mientras tanto en la Nación del Fuego~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El día está nublado sobre los valles de la sede principal de las Fuerzas Unidas, está repleto de soldados de bajo y alto cargo que provienen de diferentes naciones. Unos maestros agua, otros maestros tierra y, en su propia casa, maestros fuego. El General Iroh, con un grupo de soldados, se encuentran haciendo una revisión completa a los barcos y aviones que posee su unidad. No tiene casi daños, ya que, estaban en una batalla de bajo nivel. Hace tan solo dos días regresaron, pero no tendrán mayor descanso porque su ayuda en Ciudad República y el Reino Tierra es indispensable.

Un mensajero llega con una carta de suma importancia para el maestro fuego. Hace una pequeña reverencia y este la toma. La abre con curiosidad y reconoce rápidamente que proviene de Ciudad República por la imponente firma del Presidente Raiko al final de esta. En ella relata todo lo que ha acontecido las últimas semanas en la gran ciudad. Anexa, también, la solicitud del apoyo de las Fuerzas Unidas en la capital y el Reino Tierra.

El General Iroh conoce la importancia de los asuntos que se relacionan con la ex Gran Unificadora y por ello, no duda ni un instante en ordenar a sus soldados que terminen lo antes posible para su partida. Les indica que apenas esté listo el mantenimiento de las naves y avionetas, se apresuren a cargar con suministros los mismos, igualmente con armamento, entre otras cosas. Tienen que aportar el mayor apoyo posible, así que sólo deja un escuadrón en la base; los demás se dirigirán la mitad al Reino Tierra y la otra mitad a Ciudad República.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ciudad República~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tenzin llega a la fábrica de Industrias Futuro, se baja rápidamente de Oogi para entrar en búsqueda de Asami. El día está nublado y hay pocas personas en las calles por lo ocurrido estas semanas. Una vez que derrotaron a Kuvira y la encerraron, pensaron que estarían en paz, pero se equivocaron. Aun tras las rejas sigue causando controversias y problemas en Ciudad República y el Reino Tierra. Al darse cuenta, ya se encuentra en frente de la oficina de Asami. Toca antes de pasar y esta le concede la entrada.

— ¡Hola Tenzin! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —pregunta alegremente la mujer mientras se levanta de su escritorio.

—Hola Asami, vengo a hablarte de un asunto sumamente importante. —responde el maestro aire.

—Y, ¿de qué se trata? —señala la silla en frente de su escritorio para que se siente.

—Como te habrás enterado, han ocurrido numerables protestas por la liberación de Kuvira. Algunas terminan pacíficamente, pero otras se han tornado muy violentas e inclusive han salido civiles heridos. —comenta preocupadamente.

—Entiendo, sí he sabido de ellas.

—Hace un momento, hable con el Presidente Raiko y él también está de acuerdo en pedirte ayuda con maquinaria para brindarle apoyo a los soldados que vendrán de las Fuerzas Unidas. Hay que hacer todo lo posible para acabar de una buena vez con esto. De igual manera, el Presidente Raiko tramitará una solicitud formal y costará la producción de los mismos. Entonces… ¿Qué dices? —un silencio inconfundible se apodera de la sala, pero la chica ya tiene una respuesta.

—Por supuesto que sí, Tenzin. Haré todo lo que sea necesario para acabar con lo que se relacione con esa mujer. Por mi parte, tienen mi apoyo.

—Muchas gracias Asami. No tardará mucho la carta.

—Eso no importa, empezaré desde ahorita a fabricarlos. No hay tiempo que perder.

—Me parece bien. Te dejo, hasta luego.

—Adiós, no hay de qué.

Una satisfacción es notoria en el semblante del maestro aire. Hasta ahora todo ha salido bien, aún falta reunirse con las Fuerzas Unidas para conversar la situación. Llegarán en unos cuantos días si se apresuran. Pero si este plan sale bien, no habrá por qué llevar a cabo la otra descabellada idea.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 días después~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

— ¡Prepárense todos para llegar al muelle! —indica el General Iroh a todos sus tripulantes.

—General, ya estamos a punto de aterrizar. Cambio. —dice uno de los pilotos que comanda las avionetas.

—Muy bien, avísenme cuando ya estén en tierra. —responde por una pequeña radio. — Contacten al Presidente Raiko y avísenle que ya estamos aquí. —le ordena a un subalterno que está a su lado.

Los barcos ya han llegado al muelle y despliegan las anclas para que los tripulantes puedan bajar. Ya afuera se encuentra Korra, ya al tanto de toda la situación, y Tenzin. Ven que ya salen del barco los soldados y se dirigen al punto de encuentro que está cercano a la orilla. El nieto de Zuko baja para empezar lo antes posible con toda esta operación.

—Hola General Iroh, no creímos que llegaría tan rápido. —dice dándole la mano al maestro fuego.

—No subestime mis posibilidades Tenzin. —comenta carismático.

—Me da mucho gusto verte. —confiesa Korra saludándolo.

—Igual a mi Avatar. —responde con una reluciente sonrisa. — Y bueno, ¿qué ha pasado?

—En resumen, los seguidores de Kuvira están exigiendo su liberación. Como no han obtenido ninguna respuesta, lo están tornando realmente violento. Por eso solicitamos la ayuda de las Fuerzas Unidas, en verdad, muchas gracias por venir. —relata el maestro aire.

—Estamos para servirles. Bueno parece algo sencillo comparado al coloso de la última vez. —bromea para liberar un poco la tensión.

—También tenemos otras noticias que le agradarán. Asami está apoyando la causa con maquinaria para que sus soldados puedan trabajar eficazmente.

—Oh, vaya. Muchas gracias, eso es realmente bueno. ¿Y cuándo llegará? Tenemos que familiarizarnos adecuadamente con ella para poder ponerla en acción. Además hay que enviar una parte al Reino Tierra.

—No te preocupes, la producción va muy bien. Lo más pronto posible será enviado a sus hombres.

—Perfecto, gracias igualmente. Me retiro, tengo que ir con mis soldados y descargar.

—Hasta luego General. —responde Tenzin.

—Adiós. —se despide el avatar.

El monje y Korra ya habían discutido el asunto con respecto al plan B si este fallaba. No estaba nada mal, pero el permiso sería muy difícil de conseguir. Lo usarían como último recurso. Tenzin se apresura porque tiene que llegar a una reunión pautada en 20 minutos al otro lado de la Ciudad. Korra decide tomarse lo que queda de la tarde y va a visitar a sus amigos.

Mientras tanto, Asami llega al punto de reunión en el muelle junto al presidente Raiko.

—Buenos días General Iroh. —inicia el presidente.

— ¿Cómo está? —responde inmediatamente dándole la mano.

—Mucho mejor ya que están aquí.

—Hola Asami, me da mucho gusto volver a verte. —cambia de destinario.

—Digo lo mismo. —responde la chica con un saludo amable.

— ¿Ya se están preparando? Se filtraron informaciones que habrá otra concentración dentro de unos días. Ya para la fecha tendrán todo el equipamiento de Industrias Futuro y espero que se adapten bien.

—Así es, haremos todo lo posible para proporcionar toda la seguridad necesaria.

—El equipo lo hice sencillo pero realmente funcional, así no tendrán mucho problema para manejarlo. —responde Asami.

—Muchas gracias, eso está muy bien.

—De igual forma, estaré aquí con ustedes para proporcionarles mi ayuda. Para lo que necesites estaré a la orden. —ofrece Asami generosamente.

—Denme un momento, debo ir a hablar con un corresponsal del Reino Tierra. —interviene Raiko para retirarse.

—No hay problema. —contesta el maestro fuego.

—Y ¿qué tal el viaje? —pregunta Asami interesada una vez que el presidente se ha retirado.

—Muy bueno, la verdad. No nos tardamos tanto como otras veces, creo que la prisa hizo efecto. —responde carismático Iroh.

—Es triste que nos veamos sólo cuando pase algo de este tipo, ¿ustedes casi no tienen descanso?

—Bueno, algo así. Hacemos nuestro trabajo, pero los que se relacionan con Ciudad República son mis preferidos. Aquí conocí mucha gente que aprecio y me gusta volver a verlos, inclusive en estas circunstancias —los dos ríen un poco. — La verdad consideraré venir fuera del trabajo, me tomaré unas pequeñas vacaciones cuando esto termine.

—Eso me parece muy bien, te veré aquí. —se miran directamente.

—Me gustaría mucho. —responde sonriente el chico.

—Bueno, creo que tengo que irme. Fue un gusto verte, cualquier cosa que necesiten puedes decirme.

—No lo dudaría ni un segundo, hasta luego.

—Nos vemos después. —se despide penosamente.

El General Iroh vuelve a su trabajo al igual que Asami. Ya no pueden esperar el momento en que todo esto termine, aunque Asami tuvo sus vacaciones en el mundo de los espíritus, todo esto le resulta agotador. Y el maestro fuego, en verdad es muy entregado con su trabajo. No tiene casi vacaciones por las constantes demandas de servicio internacional.

Por otra parte, hoy también es el día de la esperada llegada de Varrick. Él y su esposa, Zhu Li, estaban en su luna de miel disfrutando como nunca. Hicieron un viaje por todo el mundo conociendo diferentes culturas y realizando diferentes actividades. Pero ya era la hora de que regresaran. En el muelle de la Isla del Templo del Aire todos los esperaban, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Tenzin y su familia y otros amigos. Asami estaba en camino porque se encontraba reunida con el General Iroh, no le falta mucho para llegar.

Ya pueden divisar el imponente barco que se hace presente en las aguas de Ciudad República. Ese sin duda es Sir. Iknik Blackstone Varrick, asomado por la proa del "Blackstone", que es como llamaba a aquel yate lujoso. Ya al llegar al pequeño muelle de la isla, rápidamente baja la pareja más que felices por volver y por todas las experiencias que traen para contar. Ya para el momento, Asami había llegado. Todos los reciben con alegría, pues ya todos los extrañaban.

— ¡Hola a todo el mundo! —comienza muy entusiasta Varrick. — No saben cuánto los extrañamos.

—Hola, ¿cómo les fue? —pregunta Korra feliz.

—Maravilloso, hay muchas cosas que contarles. —responde Zhu Li.

— ¡No saben cuánto me alegra su llegada! —esboza Bolin dándoles un gran abrazo.

— ¿Qué ha pasado últimamente por aquí? La verdad nos descomunicamos totalmente del mundo. —pregunta Varrick mirando hacia su alrededor viendo las caras de preocupación de las personas.

—Bueno, no hay muy buenas noticias. Los seguidores de Kuvira están causando revueltas y tuvimos que llamar a las Fuerzas Unidas para que nos brinden apoyo. —contesta Tenzin.

—Argh, esa mujer inclusive encerrada sigue causando problemas. Son de la clase de personas con la que no me gusta tratar. ¡Está loca! —gruñe Varrick resignado.

—Pero si estuviste trabajando para ella. —acota Mako.

— ¡Lo sé, por eso sé que está loca! —responde acercándose frente a frente a él.

—Para ponerte al tanto de la situación, Industrias Futuro está aportando maquinaria para que las Fuerzas Unidas puedan desempeñar mejor su trabajo contra quien sea que quiera causar estragos. —dice Asami intentando explicar brevemente.

—Me parece genial. Pero pasar de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, a usar eso, cuesta trabajo.

—Lo sé, ellos aseguran poder adaptarse bien. Esperemos que todo salga como está planeado.

—Además —interviene Tenzin— La ampliación de la ciudad aún está en proceso. Los obreros están trabajando dedicadamente, pero necesitan la supervisión de Asami y Varrick. Habías dicho que apenas llegaras te dedicarías a esa parte, pero las cosas se están acumulando.

—Hay que ser rápidos y precisos con todo lo que pasará en las siguientes semanas. Hay que acabar con esto de una buena vez. ¡No hay tiempo que perder, hay que trabajar! Zhu Li, ¡a la oficina! —balbucea Varrick mientras sale corriendo con su esposa a buscar su mini yate que está dentro del barco. Todos están atónitos, al parecer llegó un poco más loco que cuando se fue.

Al parecer la parada hecha en la isla del Templo del Aire fue sólo para saludar, porque inmediatamente el gran barco sale detrás del mini yate manejado por aquel hombre. Los asistentes llevarán las cosas a su mansión y ellos se dirigirán al gran edificio de oficinas del gran empresario para ponerse al día con todo lo acontecido y empezar con la revisión de la nueva parte de la Ciudad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Zao Fu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luego de terminar la jornada de duro trabajo, Nika se despide de Baatar y esta se va a su casa. Aquel hombre comienza a recoger todos los papeles y planos del escritorio para poder tomarse el resto de la tarde libre. Es un lindo día, el sol billa y el viento sopla libremente alborotando las hojas secas de los árboles. Pero al parecer todo ese lindo ambiente no es reflejado en la mente ocupada de Baatar. Sale a tomar aire ya una vez que termino, camina por los grandes patios de la mansión pensando en lo que aún lo atormenta.

No quiere seguir así, se toma la cabeza con ambas manos sin saber qué hacer y se quita los lentes. Se sienta bajo la sombra que le proporciona un árbol y analiza lo descartado hace unos días. ¿De verdad se siente completamente preparado para enfrentarla cara a cara luego de la atrocidad que hizo? No lo sabe, pero quiere dejar de sentirse miserable, impotente, atado a ese recuerdo como si no existiese nada más.

Definitivamente tiene que sacarse esa idea se la mente, no le está haciendo nada bien. Ha tomado una decisión, irá a confrontar a Kuvira de una buena vez. Así podrá descargar todo el sentimiento que tiene reprimido desde el momento que vio venir al rayo hacia él. Preguntarle por qué había hecho todo eso, después de todo lo que pasaron juntos. Era su prometido, se iban a casar, no entendía aún el por qué. Él la amaba, incluso, todavía la ama; ya no quiere sentir ese pesar, pero es inevitable.

Decidido, se coloca de nuevo los lentes y se pone de pie. Se encamina hacia una de las naves para dirigirse, sin pensarlo ni decírselo a nadie, a la cárcel de máxima seguridad donde Kuvira está apresada.


	7. Capítulo 7: El atentado

_Nota de la autora:_ _Holaaa! Wao, cada vez esto se está tornando más emocionante, inclusive para mi cuando lo escribo :3 Jajajajaja espero que en verdad les guste esta parte y en serio muchísimas gracias por seguir esta historia! Espero leer todos sus comentarios y sugerencias n.n_

Baatar se dirige hacia una de las naves pequeñas, sin decir ni preguntar nada a nadie. Los guardias no lo detienen ya que se trata del hijo de Suyin. Una vez adentro, procede a despegar; el recorrido no es tan largo, ya que, se encuentra en medio de Zaofu y Ciudad República.

Ya luego de haber volado un rato, el hijo de Su se acerca a la ventana más cercana de la cabina. Recuerda perfectamente el momento en que pasó por ahí con el coloso y todas sus ideas de unificación. En ese momento realmente estaba seguro de que podía conquistar Ciudad República, no veía ninguna consecuencia ni barrera que pudiera detenerlos. Se encontraba con la mujer que más amaba y eso era lo más importante para él, estaba completamente cegado. Ahora que se acuerda de todo eso, en verdad se da cuenta de lo absurdo que era.

Si no hubiera sido por Suyin y todos los contactos que movió, él también hubiera sido condenado, tendría que estar con Kuvira y el mismo tiempo de la sentencia. No habría sido capaz de soportarlo, se desmoronaría completamente estando al lado de la mujer que una vez fue su prometida y aun asi estuvo a punto de asesinarlo, incluso si la seguía amando de aquella manera.

Por suerte, en el juicio Kuvira, ella se echó toda la culpa, no permitió que se le acusara de nada a Baatar y confesaba que está arrepentida por todo; en ese momento sorprendió a muchos con tal acto, pero nadie cree que en verdad esté redimida de lo que hizo. En parte sí era justo que haya se haya echado la culpa, pero él también ayudó y estuvo involucrado en todo eso. Siempre estará agradecido por eso, pero no cambiaba el hecho de que lo haya traicionado.

Sin darse cuenta, ya se encuentra en el valle a un kilómetro de la carcel de maxima seguridad. Puede visualizar que no hay absolutamente nada alrededor, si alguien intentara escapar no tendría a donde ir sin algún medio de transporte, ya que, hay kilómetros de tierra alrededor del lugar sin ningún tipo de vida vegetal ni humana.

Se prepara para descender y aterrizar cerca de la entrada del gran lugar. Ya una vez en tierra, procede a bajarse inmediatamente para caminar hacia la puerta que tiene unos guardias custodiándola. Ambos reconocen al hombre que se presenta ahí, al parecer la unificación lo hizo famoso de una manera no tan buena al igual que Kuvira. Algunas personas creen fielmente en que Kuvira es la única culpable, que ella era la autora de todo aquel sufrimiento e ideas descabelladas; pero hay otras que no se comen el cuento de que hubo personas que la ayudaron y estuvieron directamente involucrados. Una de esas personas sin duda era Baatar. No lo reciben con buen semblante en aquel lugar lleno de los maleantes mas peligrosos del Reino Tierra, en cambio, todas las miradas de odio son plantadas en aquel hombre; tal cual como lo hacen todos los días con Kuvira.

Al llegar a la sección que le habían indicado que se encuentra la "Gran Unificadora", se acerca a Ronin, el cual es el guardia más cercano que visualiza.

—Buenas disculpe, ¿donde se encuentra Kuvira? —pregunta directamente. El guardia lo mira directamente obviando su pregunta.

—¿Usted es Baatar? —contesta reconociéndolo.

—Así es, ¿por qué? —Ronin cambia su rostro de carismático a uno completamente serio y lleno de resentimiento.

Un gran silencio se apodera del momento. Baatar está confundido, no sabe quién es y por qué reacciona así ante su presencia. Pero Ronin sabe perfectamente quién es, su expresión es esa no por haber ayudado a Kuvira en el proceso de unificación, sino por lo importante que es él en la vida de aquella mujer y que de seguro solo esta ahí para hacerle la vida mas miserable a ella que lo que es en estos momentos.

—Esta por acá. —responde secamente el guardia caminando hacia la puerta. Introduce la llave en la cerradura y abre. Ronin sonríe al ver que Kuvira se encuentra tranquila y ella le devuelve la sonrisa. Baatar, a un lado percibe aquel inusual intercambio entre una de las peores reclusas y un guardia que la custodia, no le agrada en lo absoluto y le parece algo sospechoso. El de ojos verdes entra a la celda y se cierra la puerta por detrás.

Hay un silencio, Kuvira no puede creer quién ha ido a visitarla, su expresión era de sorpresa con esperanza, creyó que nunca lo volvería a ver pero ahí estaba, parado frente a ella con un rostro inexpresivo esperando algún movimiento de la mujer. Lo que consiguió fue que caminara hacia él y darle un abrazo que traspasaba barreras. No pudo evitar darle ese gesto que expresaba amor, sinceridad, cuánto lo extrañaba y miles de cosas más. Ella necesitaba de aquel abrazo, lo extrañaba mucho, lamentaba todo lo que había pasado y quería decirle que esperaban un hijo, para criarlo juntos y disfrutar de su compañía. Pero no era el momento adecuado para dar la noticia. Baatar se sorprendió y se quedó inmóvil, siente algo diferente en ella pero no le da importancia. En verdad disfrutaba ese gesto, cerró los ojos y recordó todos los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos, recordó cuánto la ama, en verdad quería estar con ella, rodearla con sus brazos y devolverle ese afecto, reparar todo lo que se había roto y olvidarlo todo. Aquel hombre sabe que ella lo sigue amando e indudablemente él siente lo mismo, pero todavía no podía entender lo que pasó. Por qué lo había traicionado así, después de todo...

—Kuvira, no. No puedo permitir esto. —dice dolorosamente apartándola con cuidado.

—Baatar, por favor, no tuve tiempo de explicarte nada cuando nos veíamos en los juicios. Te ibas justo en el momento que terminaba. —dice intentando enmendar la situación.

—Eso pasaba porque no quería verte en lo absoluto, Kuvira. Me dolía hacerlo y aun me sigue doliendo, mas bien, me da vergüenza. Pero en verdad necesito una respuesta, tengo que seguir adelante con mi vida. No puedo perdonar lo que me hiciste. Podría haber pensado eso de cualquier otra persona, ¿pero de ti? Es una decepción que no me esperaba en lo absoluto. —todas esas palabras duelen mas que un daga en un costado para la mujer. Pero sabía que era completamente verdad.

—Lo sé, Baatar. Lo siento mucho, en verdad. No medí mis acciones, las llevé al extremo. Estaba sedienta de poder y no veía lo que hacía para conseguir lo que quería. Lo había visto en ese momento como la mejor opción para acabar con todos ellos. Pero al ver que todos salieron sin un rasguño, me había dado cuenta de lo que en verdad había hecho, traicionarte de la manera más inhumana, me di cuenta cuánto te amo y ahí supe que nunca me perdonarías por tal atrocidad. No hubiera podido vivir con el hecho de que estuvieras muerto. —se le hace un gran nudo en la garganta— Pero ahora me doy cuenta que es mucho peor que me odies y no me puedas perdonar, cargar con ese remordimiento de conciencia con la persona que mas me apoyo, que siempre estuvo ahí para mi, con la que pasé muchos momentos, la única que creyó en mí... No sabes cuánto lo lamento, Baatar. En verdad. —queda en silencio dando a entender que ya terminó lo que debía decir.

Ambos se están mirando fijamente, en el ambiente se denota una gran tensión. Baatar quedó sorprendido por todo lo que escuchó, no creía que significaba tanto para ella; pero no cree que basten unas palabras. Necesitaba oírlas, pero al parecer no lo ayudó sino hizo que se confundiera aún más.

—Tengo que olvidarte, no puedo hacer eso... No puedo hacerme esto. Te lo di todo y a ti solo te tomó un segundo arrebatarlo y tirarlo a la basura disparando esa arma. —se detiene analizando la situación— Mi mayor error fue haberme ido contigo, desperdicié mi vida al lado de alguien que no lo merece. Pero qué puedo decir, me enamoré ciegamente. —dice destrozando lo que queda de ella, él sabe que la sigue amando, pero no puede verse débil ante esta situación. Para ella ahora, ¿qué esperanza de que la perdone tiene? Absolutamente ninguna.

—Esto es por Nika, ¿verdad? —pregunta ella para salir de esa intriga.

—Esto no se trata de ella, se trata sobre ti. Sólo quiero volver a comenzar con alguien que valga la pena y así lo haré. Tenía que verte por última vez para cerrar este mal capítulo de mi vida y poder seguir. —él sabe que no sera asi de sencillo, pero por algo tiene que empezar.

—Si eso es lo que te hará feliz, entonces supongo que tengo que dejarte ir. —dice con todo su dolor.— Aunque me pese por toda la vida, espero que seas realmente feliz.

—Adiós, Kuvira. Hasta aquí llegó todo. —se despide para proceder a pedirle al guardia que abra la puerta e irse.

Una vez que se fue, la mujer cae al suelo de rodillas completamente desmoronada. Ronin se esperaba esto, sabía que su visita no traería nada bueno. Se acerca a ella y se sienta en el suelo brindándole todo su apoyo, esto lo demuestra colocando una mano en su hombro. Ella lo mira directamente con los ojos cristalizados y, con un solo gesto, agradece que él esté ahí cuando tiene a una nación completa que la odia y a las personas que más le importan en su contra. Intenta hacerse la fuerte, pero no lo consigue. Las lágrimas brotan inevitablemente de sus ojos y Ronin la abraza. En ese momento, siente que el mundo se detiene, que no hay nada más que valga.

~~~~~~~~Ciudad República~~~~~~~~~

Luego de la llegada de Varrick, el equipo avatar por fin se volvió a reunir. Cada uno sacó un tiempo de todas las actividades que hacen para que puedan salir como en los viejos tiempo. Necesitaban distraerse un poco de todo lo que está pasando en la Ciudad, y sabían perfectamente qué es lo que harían. Fueron primero al restaurante de fideos donde sabían que encontraron a Tahno, y retaron a los Lobo-murciélagos, sus antiguos grandes rivales, a una batalla como solían hacerlo. Ya que Korra les devolvió sus poderes, ellos aceptaron con gusto. Ahora se encuentran en la arena de Pro-control preparándose para el enfrentamiento.

En dos horas, se encargaron que toda la ciudad se enterara del gran regreso. Los Hurones de Fuego y los Lobo-murciélagos pelearían amistosamente en la arena de Pro-control. En ese corto lapso de tiempo, el lugar se llenó de fanáticos que querían presenciar aquel acontecimiento. Asami, estaba junto al árbitro para evitar ciertas "equivocaciones" e injusticias como la última vez. El avatar, Mako y Bolin se preparan para salir a la arena.

—No puedo creer que hagamos esto. —dice Korra emocionada.— Tal y como los viejos tiempos, no saben cuánto extrañaba este sentimiento de nervios.

—Bueno, ustedes no saben lo que es jugar con un equipo miserable, mientras estaban muy ocupados más de una vez me tocó... —comenta Bolin— Me alegra tanto que estemos de vuelta. —les da un gran abrazo sentimental.

—La verdad yo también lo extrañe, este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos. Nuestros comienzos, caídas, victorias... —en ese momento gira la cabeza mirando directamente a Korra— Cuando te conocí y vi lo increíble que eres.

—Ay chicos —empieza Bolin— No hagan que me ponga sentimental. —se le nota el nudo en la garganta.— Ahora, ¡salgamos y ganemos!

—Así será. Los quiero chicos. —confiesa la maestra agua.

Se colocan sus cascos y van hacia la plataforma que los llevará hasta la arena del combate. Son el primer equipo en salir, los gritos, aplausos y emoción del público son mayores de los que nunca antes habían tenido. Luego de haber vencido a Kuvira, toda la ciudad los amaba y respetaba aún más. Al salir el otro equipo, también son tormentosos los gritos y aplausos; pero no se pueden comparar en lo absoluto con los primeros.

Los 6 participantes se colocan en posición para darle comienzo al enfrentamiento. Los espectadores aseguran que los Lobo-murciélagos no tienen oportunidad ante el mejorado equipo de los Hurones de Fuego, ahora sus 3 integrantes tienen un mejorado manejo de los elementos gracias a las peleas con las que tuvieron que lidiar contra todas aquellas poderosas personas. A pesar de todo eso, el equipo rival estuvo practicando y tienen algo de esperanza.

Al sonar la tan esperada campana, ambos equipos se quedan mirando preparados para el ataque de los rivales. Hay un silencio que se puede percibir fácilmente, el primer ataque es realizado por el maestro tierra de los Lobo-murciélagos, un disco que va a toda velocidad hacia Mako y es esquivado fácilmente. Korra lanza una ráfaga de agua hasta el maestro fuego del equipo contrario, esta es incinerada con sus poderes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En este momento los 6 competidores están realizando ataques múltiples hacia sus contrincantes, esquivando, moviéndose de un lado a otro y desviando ataques de sus compañeros para un tiro más acertado. Es en verdad el mejor partido jamás visto en la historia.

Mako realiza un triple ataque con bolas de fuego hacia cada uno de sus contrincantes, mientras salta por encima de su compañera para que esta lance un segundo ataque momentáneo hacia la parte baja de los mismo. Bolin se encarga de concretar el increíble _Knockout_ con un solo disco que golpea a los 3 hacia el agua. Los Hurones de Fuego celebran la victoria de este primer asalto y el público ha enloquecido ante tal increíble actuación.

Ya cuando los Lobo-murciélagos están nuevamente en la zona de combate, se ponen en posición y suena la campana para dar inicio al segundo asalto. Esta vez, los Hurones de Fuego son los primeros en atacar pero los mismos son neutralizados por el equipo contrario. Tahno golpea a Bolin con un puño de agua que en verdad no lo vio venir, por eso cae en la segunda zona. El maestro fuego rival lanza una ráfaga corta hasta el avatar, esta la esquiva pero antes de que pueda recuperar equilibrio es alcanzada por otra que la golpea hasta la tercera zona. Mako lanza pequeñas pero rápidas bolas de fuego que impacta en Tahno llevándolo hacia la segunda zona. Es un combate muy avanzado, los mejores se enfrentan para obtener la victoria. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el maestro tierra del otro equipo lanza un disco que se desvía y se dirige a Mako por un costado, llevándolo a la zona dos y permitiendo que sus rivales puedan avanzar una zona.

Korra salta de un lado a otro haciendo un gran ataque hacia el maestro tierra debilitando su equilibro, Mako concreta con otro golpe lanzando dos zonas atrás. Tahno detiene con agua un disco que le lanza Bolin y con tres ráfagas de agua desde diferentes posiciones logra que caiga al agua. Antes de que su equipo pueda hacer algo, suena la campana que le da la victoria del segundo asalto a los Lobo-murciélagos.

Este último enfrentamiento es decisivo, le dará la victoria definitiva al mejor equipo. Ambos bandos se colocan en posición, es notoria lo cansados que están, ya que, esta batalla ha sido la más intensa nunca antes presentada en esta arena. Suena nuevamente la campana dando inicio al tercer y último asalto. Comienza con un choque explosivo de los 3 elementos en el centro del lugar, hay abundante fuego desde los puños de Mako hacia Tahno, Korra intenta hacer que el mismo pierda el equilibro para que su compañero pueda lanzarlo al agua, pero los constantes ataques del maestro tierra hacia ella hacen que sea una tarea difícil.

El maestro fuego contrincante, lanza un ataque con ambos puños muy potente. Si Bolin no se hubiera tirado al suelo para evadirlo, lo hubiera lanzado por la parte trasera de la arena. Se pone de pie rápidamente y corre por detrás de sus dos compañeros hasta el otro lado para confundirlo, eleva dos discos y recuerda el movimiento que le enseñó el primer día a Korra. Es un clásico y, al efectuarlo, golpea certeramente en una pierna y pecho del maestro fuego. En unos segundo ya está nadando hacia la orilla para salir del agua.

Luego de unos minutos aún quedan dos Lobo-murciélagos y cuarenta segundos segundos de juego, si esto acaba así tendrán que ir a un enfrentamiento uno a uno y no quieren llegar a eso. La tensión aumenta en este período de tiempo, la multitud de fanáticos están emocionados por saber quién será el vencedor. Ambos bandos están exhaustos, pero no dejarán de lanzar ataques hasta que el otro equipo caiga o suene la campana. Un golpe rápido y preciso de Korra acierta en todo el rostro de Thano, hace que retroceda dos zonas quedando sólo el maestro tierra al frente. Los tres miembros de los Hurones de Fuego atacan con todo al muchacho, este no pudo resistir tanto en la zona marcada. Quedan 20 segundos y el equipo del avatar avanza una zona para realizar el tan esperado Knockout que les dará la victoria. Ya tienen el ataque múltiple preparado para las dos contrincantes que quedan de pie al borde de la arena. Quedan tan sólo 10 segundos, los fanáticos gritan desaforadamente por ver el gran final; los tres maestros levantan su elemento y en el momento que mueven los brazos en dirección a los Lobo-murciélagos, el tiempo se detiene al escuchar a alguien en las gradas.

—¡Todos saluden a la Gran Unificadora! —llama la atención de todos los presentes, los jugadores detienen el partido ya que, luego de pronunciar esas detestables palabras, lanza unas bombas que trae consigo hacia la arena.


	8. Capítulo 8: El comienzo

_Nota_ _de la autora:_ _Holaaa :3 Cuánta emoción, cuánta emociónnnnnn! Espero que les guste mucho este capítulo, comenten, voten y sugiéranme lo que ustedes quieran jejejeje Este capítulo lo hice más largo de lo normal x3 Sólo por ustedes n.n Los quieroooo_

El avatar, al verlas, reacciona rápidamente y corre hacia ellas dando un gran salto y, antes que caigan al suelo, las impulsa con aire control hacia el agua donde las congela para que no detonen. Pensaron que sólo traía eso, pero les sorprendió ver que sacaba un control inalámbrico y mostrándolo a todo el mundo, presionó el botón haciendo que detonen las bombas que se encuentran bajo la zona de combate exploten. Las personas salieron corriendo y este hombre no pudo darse a la fuga, los guardias que estaban en el lugar lo atrapan en un instante. Él sabía las consecuencias, pero estaba dispuesto a pagarlas. Los Hurones de Fuego y lo que queda de los Lobo-murciélagos, corren directamente al borde y se tiran al agua para que los escombros no los aplasten. Los dos maestros agua de ambos equipos, se encargan de poner a salvo a los 6 participantes impulsándolos hacia el pasillo con agua control. Una vez ahí todos se preguntan lo mismo.

—¡¿Quién es ese sujeto?! —grita Thano preocupado recordando lo ocurrido en la final.

—Debe ser uno de los seguidores de Kuvira. Han causado muchos problemas las últimas semanas, pero nunca creí que se metieran aquí. De verdad quieren que tomen en serio sus exigencias. —dice Korra.

—Esa mujer incluso en la cárcel sigue causando tantos problemas. Que increíble. —comenta Mako.

—Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, ella asumió la culpa y sólo quiere enmendar la situación. —justifica el avatar a favor de la reclusa.

—¿Ah no? ¿Entonces qué fue lo que vimos? ¿Una ilusión? —pregunta el maestro fuego del otro equipo alterado.

—No, pero no es su culpa que sus seguidores quieran seguir algo que ya ella abandonó. —replica la maestra agua.

—Chicos, creo que no es momento para ponerse a discutir. Estamos en un ataque parados sin hacer nada, tenemos que movernos no sabemos si hay más bombas o más tipos de esos. —Bolin hace ver el verdadero punto de la situación.

—Tiene razón. —interviene el maestro tierra de los Lobo-murciélagos— No podemos quedarnos aquí.

—Hay que salir y decirle a las autoridades. —propone Thano.

—Me parece bien. —dice Mako.

—Ustedes salgan, yo iré a ver si alguien se quedó adentro. —esboza Korra.

—Yo iré contigo. —responde Mako nuevamente. Korra asiente y los otros 4 salen en busca de la policía.

Ambos maestros caminan cuidadosamente por cada sala en busca de alguien que haya quedado en el lugar. No entienden por qué hicieron eso, no tiene caso que intenten matar a dos equipos de Pro control en un enfrentamiento amistoso. Al parecer necesitan llamar demasiado la atención, ya están hartos que no hagan nada con respecto a la situación de Kuvira. Al llegar los asientos de los espectadores, ven lo destruido que quedó la arena. Algunos escombros de la explosión han caído en las gradas, visualizan algo que se mueve entre ellos y escuchan una llamada de auxilio. Al acercarse, percatan que es una persona que se ha quedado atrapada entre los pedazos de roca que salieron volando, rápidamente van a ayudarla. Una mujer joven, fanática del pro-control que asistió para ver a su equipo favorito en acción, no tiene nada que ver con esto fue una simple víctima.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta la maestra de los cuatro elementos mientras levanta los escombros de la pierna de la chica.

—Avatar Korra, Mako, no puedo creer que hayan venido a ayudarme, muchas gracias. —nunca pensó que sus héroes se presentarían ante ella.— Se me ha roto la pierna, me duele bastante. —confiesa.

—No hay de qué. Ven, haré que se te quite un poco el dolor. —dice Korra, Mako la sostiene para que no pierda el equilibrio.

Levanta agua desde la parte de abajo del lugar y la envuelve alrededor de la pierna de la chica, haciendo que emane un brillo intenso y una gran sensación de alivio. Al terminar, Mako la levanta para ayudarla a salir del lugar.

—Haré una rápida inspección del lugar en busca de más heridos. —dice la maestra.

—Te esperaremos, no voy a dejarte sola. —responde el maestro fuego, la herida asiente de acuerdo.

—Está bien, gracias.

Se impulsa con aire control hacia el otro lado de las gradas, camina un tramo con una pequeña llama alumbrando su alrededor y encuentra a un hombre inconsciente. Seguramente lo golpeó algo en la cabeza, Korra lo carga en su hombro y se asegura que no haya quedado mas nadie antes de salir. Una vez afuera, ven que hay más heridos de lo que pensaban, se sienten culpables de lo ocurrido, pero por suerte la mayoría logró salir. Dejan a ambos heridos en uno de los puntos que han instalado de primeros auxilios. Visualizan a la Jefa de policía Lin más adelante y van donde se encuentra ella.

—Chicos, ¿en qué estaban pensando? —empieza la mujer.

—Gracias Lin, estamos bien. —dice el avatar irónicamente.

—Ya Bolin me contó todo lo que pasó. Me alegro que estén bien, pero nada de esto no hubiera ocurrido si por lo menos nos hubieran avisado. Saben que la Ciudad ha tenido problemas las últimas semanas y ustedes deciden convocar a todos a un partido improvisado de pro-control con el Avatar participando. ¿Todavía no lo ven? Para ellos debió ser la oportunidad perfecta para realizar este atentado. —la jefa los regaña, pero ellos ya se lo esperaban.

—Sólo queríamos distraernos un poco después de todo lo que hemos pasado. —justifica el avatar.

—Además, si ocurría algo de este estilo, debían haber salido inmediatamente del lugar. No volver ahí a ver si los terminaban de matar.

—Lo sentimos mucho Jefa, pero no podíamos permitir que se quedaran heridos adentro. —dice Mako.

—De eso se encarga el equipo de rescate

—No podíamos esperar que llegaran, pudieron haber muerto.

—¡Ustedes también! —exclama Lin generando un gran silencio. Cierra los ojos y suspira con las manos en la cintura.— Tenzin ya está por llegar, arréglensela con él. Dejen que la policía se encargue del resto. Lo bueno, es que el que ocasiono esto no pudo escapar, ahora ya debe estar en la comisaría. Esto no acabara aquí.

Lin se dirige hacia sus oficiales y les ordena que entren con mucho cuidado, tienen que revisar cada rincón y asegurarse que no haya más nadie en las instalaciones. Tenzin aterriza en Oogi y se baja rápidamente hacia los equipos de pro-control para averiguar qué saben.

—Chicos, ¿están bien?— pregunta el maestro aire preocupado. Todos asienten con la cabeza.— Que alivio, todo este asunto está llegando al límite. Hay que interrogar a es sujeto a ver qué le podemos sacar.

—Wao, que extraño que no nos regañaras en un primer momento. —comenta Korra extrañada.

—Ya no podemos devolver el tiempo atrás, ustedes ya no son niños y estas cosas no podemos predecirlas. Lo que hay que hacer es aprender de ellas y evitarlas en un futuro.

—Eso me parece muy sabio, Tenzin. —dice Bolin.

—Yo me encargaré como detective a interrogar a ese sujeto. —acota Mako.

—Esta bien. Deberían irse a casa y descansar. Me tengo que retirar, hasta luego chicos. —se despide el hijo de Aang.

Tomando la palabra de Tenzin, ambos equipos se retiran a sus hogares, exceptuando Bolin. Él en estos momentos está explotando la mejor parte de sí, ayudando a las personas en situación de pobreza. Siempre le gustó ayudar a los demás, ahora es su momento. Recaudando fondos, haciendo campañas y ganando torneos de Pro-control es su manera de contribuir a otros. Está empezando una organización junto con otras personas para este fin. Espera que algún día se pueda extender a las otras naciones para que nadie pase necesidad como él alguna vez pasó. Después de cambiarse, se dirige al refugio de los vagabundos donde una vez se escondieron de Amon. Saluda a todos, especial a su amigo Gommu que siempre lo recibe muy cordialmente. Empiezan a hablar y el maestro tierra les cuenta todo lo que pasó en la arena de Pro-control.

Por otra parte, el General Iroh ya se encuentra adaptándose con el nuevo equipamiento que llegó directamente de Industrias Futuro. Como era de esperarse, tienen problemas con el funcionamiento de algunas cosas. Entonces, tomándole la palabra a Asami, la solicita para que les proporcione su ayuda. Ya una vez ella allá, se dirige donde está el General.

—¿Con problemas, eh? —comenta la chica bromeando.

—Hola Asami, me da gusto que estés aquí. La verdad que nos complicamos con toda esta tecnología y como te dije, no dudé ni un momento en llamarte. —responde el maestro fuego carismático.

—Entiendo, con gusto los ayudaré. —acierta sonriente.

En un primer momento, la chica le explica a los soldados y al General, como se utiliza el electroshock de "bolsillo" llamado así por su pequeño tamaño. Fue ideado a base de los guantes de los Igualitarios, producen el mismo efecto pero se pueden esconder en lugares estratégicos de los uniformes y atacar por sorpresa. Lo único que se debe hacer es presionar un pequeño botón que se encuentra en un extremo del círculo de metal, esto activará un contador de 3 segundos para liberar la descarga que saldrá por una de las caras de este aparato, permitiendo que la otra cara sea tomada por el soldado que realizará el ataque y que este no se vea afectado. Hace una pequeña demostración con un muñeco de prueba, se pone fe espalda a él, presiona el botón y se voltea rápida y ágilmente para electrocutar al sujeto de felpa con la cara del aparato que está identificado con color verde, señalando que ese lado será donde se realice la descarga. Todos entienden y se les hace sencillo manejar ese recurso.

Otro artefacto proporcionado por Industrias Futuro son algunos Mecha Trajes. Estos son un modelo muy sofisticado y avanzado, por ello tendrán que adaptarse rápidamente. Tiene nuevos funcionamientos, más que los ya vistos antes. Como controles automáticos, entre otras cosas.

El tiempo pasa muy rápido ese día a causa de todas las cosas que hacen, los soldados se adaptan bien a sus nuevos artilugios pero aún tienen que practicar con ellos para que puedan formar parte de sus peleas. Asami ya está por irse, fue una dura jornada y tiene que descansar. Pero antes de ello, el General se acerca a ella para agradecerle todo el trabajo y dedicación que les brindó.

—Asami, en serio muchísimas gracias por todo. No sé qué habríamos hecho sin un buen entrenamiento con los nuevos artefactos, realmente te lo agradezco. Están geniales. —dice el maestro fuego sonriendo.

—No hay de que Iroh, realmente disfruto ayudándolos, no vaya a ser que alguien se electrocute por accidente u ocurra algo más. Además, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo aunque sea en esta situación. —responde algo sonrojada.

—Digo lo mismo. —se ríe levemente— ¿Qué te parece si mañana en la noche salimos a comer? Sé que estamos aquí por la seguridad de Ciudad República, pero no creo que esté mal salir un poco. —la invitación suena tentadora, la chica no puede resistirse ante tal oferta y mucho menos de quien proviene.

—Claro que sí, me encantaría. Nos vemos a las 8 en el parque, cerca hay un restaurante increíble.

—Me parece estupendo, hasta mañana. —se despide con un beso en el cachete.

—Adiós, nos vemos. —sonríe notoriamente.

Al parecer, es una cita por la expresión de ambos cuando ya el otro no lo puede ver. Desde aquella vez que Iroh conoció a esa chica tan encantadora, no pudo resistir en algún momento invitarla a salir. Ya la situación se ha presentado y no perdió la oportunidad, ahora veremos cómo se torna esta situación tan inesperada.

~~~~~~Al día siguiente en la cárcel ~~~~~~

El avatar se hace presente en aquel lugar para visitar a Kuvira y contarle todo lo nuevo que ha ocurrido en la Ciudad. Pero en el momento que llega hasta su celda, ve la cara de preocupación de Ronin la cual es muy notoria.

—Hola Ronin, ¿qué pasó aquí? —pregunta con la duda.

—Hola Avatar Korra, Kuvira está muy mal. No ha pasado nada bueno esta última semana. —Korra frumce el ceño pensando en las peleas.— Apenas te fuiste el día del alboroto en La cafetería, no vas a creer quién vino.

—¿Quién?

—La mismísima Suyin Beifong.

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué vino a hacer?

—La verdad lo que nos esperábamos, le restregó todo lo malo que hizo Kuvira y la verdad la dejó muy mal.

—No puede ser. —dice la chica preocupada.— Esto es mi culpa, no debí decirle que viniera.

—¿Tú le dijiste eso? —Pregunta sorprendido.

—Sí, pero para que la perdonara, no para que la dejara peor de como está.

—Creo que las cosas no salieron como queríamos. Además, ella no es la única que vino a abir aún más la herida.

—No me digas que también vino...

—Baatar. —responde en voz baja para que Kuvira no pueda escuchar su nombre.— Vino ayer, eso realmente la dejó destrozada.

—No puede ser... Pareciera que se hubieran puesto de acuerdo o algo así. Tengo que entrar a hablar con ella.

—Me parece bien, ven. —Ronin se dirige hacia la gran puerta de Metal Para proceder a abrirla.

Kuvira se encuentra sentada en la cama con la espalda recostada en la pared mirando hacia el techo pensando en una gran cantidad de cosas. Con tan sólo ver esa mirada perdida y su rostro destrozado, es evidente del dolor interno que posee. Korra al entrar se queda parada un instante en la puerta hasta que esta se cierra y la mujer nota su presencia. Al ver a la chica, Kuvira se levanta lentamente y entiende que ya ella sabe lo que le pasa. Va hacia ella y le da un gran abrazo, realmente necesitaba ese apoyo en este momento de su vida. El avatar le devuelve con gusto tal gesto y luego de un breve momento, se sientan en la cama.

—Kuvira, cuéntame cómo te sientes. —pregunta la maestra de los cuatro elementos.

—¿Qué te puedo decir Korra? En verdad me duele que la persona que más amo me odie y además esté con alguien más. Y sé que todo lo que hice estuvo muy mal, que secuestré a Su, luego de que me acogiera en su casa. Tuvimos una batalla donde cualquiera de las dos pudo haber muerto asesinada por la otra. Ahora que recuerdo todas esas cosas, la verdad entiendo por qué me odia tanto. Al igual que Bataar... Estuve a punto de sacrificarlo sólo para acabar con ustedes, después de todo lo que hizo por mi, todo el apoyo que me dio, cuánto me amó... Esto es muy difícil para mi, inclusive tú Korra, no deberías de estar aquí con una reclusa que no hizo más que intentar matarte en varias oportunidades. —se levanta mirando hacia la pequeña ventana.— Deberías de apoyar el hecho que me quede aquí pudiéndome.

—Ya eso lo hemos hablado Kuvira y no tiene discusión. Quiero ayudarte, no puedes pasar por esto tú sola.

—No Korra, ahora de verdad me doy cuenta que ellos tienen razón. Yo no merezco el amor ni la ayuda de nadie, deberías irte, necesito estar sola.

—Oye, sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo, no le prestes atención a lo que los demás digan. —comienzan a brotar lágrimas de los ojos de la "Gran Unificadora".

—¡Ya vete! Ya no necesito de la lástima de alguien más. —la furia hace que no se dé cuenta que está tratando de alejar a la única personas a que la ha apoyado en todo esto desde que entró a la cárcel.

—Si necesitas algo, solo avísame por favor.

—¡Necesito enmendar mi error! Y eso nadie puede hacerlo, a si que por favor sal de aquí. —con el tono que pronuncia estas palabras, da a entender que está hablando en serio.

Korra está consciente que necesita tiempo para sanar, por eso lo mejor ahorita es dejarla sola. Al salir de la celda, Ronin sabe que será un largo y difícil camino para ella, estará ahí para lo que sea que necesite. Ella puede enmendar todo lo malo que hizo, sólo hace falta tiempo y paciencia. El avatar y el guardia, no cruzan ni una palabra sólo se despiden con un gesto y la chica abandona el lugar. El maestro fuego está preocupado por ella, quisiera hacer algo para que no esté ahí o para que no se sienta tan mal. Se sienta en la silla que está justo en frente de la celda a pensar y una descabellada idea surge.

~~~~~~En la noche, Ciudad República~~~~~~

Es una fría y despejada noche en aquella Ciudad llena de luces y vida. Las calles alrededor del parque están llenas de gente, es un lugar muy frecuentado ya que se por ahí se come muy bien y se mantiene hasta tardes horas de la noche. Hay desde bares, salones de baile, restaurantes finos, puestos para cenar, hasta una gran fuente donde se puede sentar alrededor para hablar a gusto. El General Iroh ya está en aquel parque donde sería su punto de encuentro, visualiza a la hermosa chica llegando desde la oscuridad con su lujoso Satomóvil. Esta se estaciona en un lado de la acera y se baja delicadamente, se acerca hacia donde se encuentra el chico.

—Hola Asami, te ves muy bonita. —elogia caballerosamente el maestro fuego.

—Mucha gracias, tú también estás muy guapo. —sonríe la chica.

—Y dime, ¿a dónde quieres ir para cenar? —pregunta Iroh amablemente,

—Si no te molesta, ya estoy algo cansada de los lujos y me imagino que tú, al ser de la realeza, también... ¿No te parece?

—Nunca había conocido a alguien de nuestra posición que entendiera eso realmente, me sorprendes... Y la verdad, estás en lo cierto. ¿Qué propones?

—Yo estaría muy a gusto con probar algo en esos puestos de comida rápida que están cerca de la fuente, quizás después comer un helado y hablar. —queda encantada con la idea y luego de un momento de silencio, mira hacia el chico esperando su aprobación. El príncipe sonríe.

—Me encanta la idea. —dice viendo la emoción de su acompañante.

—¡Genial! Doblando la esquina, me han dicho que hay un puesto que venden comida increíble. ¿Vamos?

—Claro, tú aquí eres mi guía. —ríen ambos satisfactoriamente.

Juntos, caminan hacia el lugar mientras hablan sobre lo poco que hicieron en el día y aclarando unas dudas sobre la maquinaria. Al llegar, acuerdan que no hablarán en lo absoluto sobre el trabajo y se disponen a ordenar algo. Venden fideos caseros, salchichas, carne en vara, sopa de cuatro sabores, entre otras cosas. Asami está dispuesta a probar la carne en vara con papas. El príncipe, en cambio, pide unos fideos al estilo tribu del agua ya que no suele comerlos, quería intentar algo nuevo. Los chicos no encajan en lo absoluto con el ambiente, una mujer de la alta sociedad y el príncipe de la nación del fuego, en medio de gente de clase media-baja viéndolos con rareza. En verdad es lo que menos les importa en ese momento, sólo quisieron ser normales por una vez. Ambos ríen por tonterías que dicen para romper el hielo y la tensión que genera el ambiente.

Cuando les dan la comida recién hecha, se disponen a degustar ambos platillos callejeros con gran sazón. Saborean cada bocado, comentan lo que más les gusta y las grandes diferencias que tiene con la comida de restaurantes. Hacen que la velada sea cada vez más placentera y al terminar de comer van por un helado para sentarse frente a la fuente.

—¿Qué es lo que más extrañas de tu hogar? —pregunta Asami para saber un poco más de él.

—Supongo que estar con mi familia. Cuando entré a las Fuerzas Unidas, sabía que estaría viajando mucho pero no que los extrañaría tanto. —dice un poco entristecido.

—Entiendo eso... La muerte de mis padres ha sido muy duro para mi, no tengo más familiares y la verdad me gustaría volver a pasar tiempo con ellos. Siempre fui hija única, me complacían en todo pero lo que no sabían es que lo que más quería era una hermanita. —comenta recordando aquellos momentos.

—Yo tengo un hermano. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo, siempre creía tener la razón y se fue de casa. Me hizo mucha falta, la verdad espero que haya podido encontrar su camino.

—No sabía que la nación del fuego tuviera dos príncipes. —esboza asombrada.

—Él nunca quiso serlo. Prefería ser normal, buscar la comodidad en las pequeñas cosas, aventurar por el mundo y no andar tanto con formalidades. Por eso se fue.

—Suena algo humilde con respecto a todo lo que tenía. Creeme que si el destino decide que se vuelvan a encontrar, así será.

—Eso espero, pero no sé si quiera vernos de nuevo. Lo tratábamos fuerte para que se comportara a la altura, y creo que nos odiaba por eso.

—Yo creo que sólo no se daba cuenta de lo que hacían por él, estaba sentido. Estoy segura que él también los extraña y si se volvieran a ver, todas las cosas malas sólo se irían. —sonríe haciéndole saber el apoyo incondicional que le brinda.

—Gracias Asami. —sus ojos color miel brillan de satisfacción y su rostro refleja un gran aprecio por aquel gesto.

—¿Por qué? —sonríe extrañada.

—Por brindarme este agradable momento y sobretodo por tus palabras.

—No hay de que, siempre podrás contar conmigo para lo que sea.

Este momento selló el sentimiento que florecía en ambos, no podían negar aquella sensación de complementación que ambos se brindan. Con una gran conexión, ambos se acercan para plasmar un beso que los une para algo más. La chica toca suavemente el rostro del maestro fuego, quien la toma por la espalda para más fluidez. Al terminar el gesto, no hubo palabras que se hicieran presentes al momento, con mirarse se entendían perfectamente, se quedaron contemplando las estrellas que yacen en aquel cielo despejado en una noche tan brillante. Luego de un rato, Asami ofrece a llevar al general al campamento donde se está quedando, quien acepta con algo de pena. Van hacia el lugar acordado y se despiden con unas lindas palabras que hacen que no quieran irse. Nunca pensaron que podrían sentirse así y menos con la persona que lo estaban experimentando, pero al parecer eso no lo decidían ellos, solo pasó.

~~~~~~Al día siguiente, Reino Tierra~~~~~~

Un gran grupo de personas está reunida en una plaza al lado de la avenida principal que lleva al palacio central Ba Sing Se. Es evidentemente otra manifestación masiva de los seguidores de Kuvira, por los carteles y uniformes exigiendo su liberación. Al parecer no es sólo asunto en Ciudad República, sino aquí también. Al ser la plaza un punto central de la ciudad, está repleto de civiles y autos pasando por la avenida.

Los involucrados en la manifestación están, hasta este momento, sin causar problemas. La gota que derramó el vaso, fue que uno de los encargados de la sentencia de aquella mujer, se enfrentara a todos los manifestantes dejándoles muy en claro que la criminal que ellos tanto aclaman, no saldrá de prisión sino en muchos años. Un grupo, no pudo aguantar la rabia por cómo ese hombre hablaba de su líder. Cuando se estaba retirando, le lanzaron una gran roca por detrás haciendo que cayera hacia adelante inconsciente. Los guardias corren en ayuda hacia el hombre y otros junto a los agentes Dai Li, van hacia los involucrados, pero no permitirán que los arresten, primero tendrán que pasar por encima de todos antes de eso.

Uno de los agentes, lanza su mano de roca ágilmente hacia el que hizo el atentado, pero su compañero la intercepta. En ese instante, tres hombres más lanzan ataques a los guardias que quieren reprimirlos y se desenvuelve una gran batalla. Hay muchos más manifestantes que guardias y agentes en el lugar. Muchos salen heridos, incluso civiles que sólo estaban pasando por el lugar, pasan aproximadamente 20 minutos para que Las Fuerzas Unidas lleguen al lugar para intervenir. Los alrededores del lugar quedan con daños y se dan cuenta que están haciendo mal las cosas.


End file.
